psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Holistic health
Holistic health is a term used by alternative medicine advocates to describe medical care that views physical, mental, and spiritual aspects of life as closely interconnected and balanced. Advocates of the holistic health philosophy typically seek or use a wide variety of alternative practices, the most common of which include acupuncture, ayurveda, Siddha, chiropractic, naturopathy, yoga, aromatherapy, homeopathy, massage, Tai Chi, Chinese herbology, Medical cannabis, medicinal herbs. Holistic Health Is A Philosophy not a Modality. The first National Conference on Holistic Health was held with the University of California San Diego California School of Medicine in June 1975. Each year thereafter for ten years about 3,000 health professionals participated each year in a conference and forty to fifty different workshops about holistic health promotion in contrast to our traditional Allopathic Medical Model philosophy that is focused on treating symptoms, by prescribing drugs to elevate the symptoms and providing surgery and drugs for corrective action. The Holistic philosophy acknowledged in the pioneering work in California is as follows: First, Holistic is not new, it has been around for thousands of years. Holistic is just new to our health care system. It refers to the theory that whole entities such as human beings have an existence and a reality greater than the sum of their parts. Applying the term holistic to concepts of health and fitness means that achieving and maintaining good health involves much more than just taking care of all the various components that make up the physical body. When the concepts of holistic health are put into practice within the health care system, the approach to therapy takes on a new dimension. We see traditional medical care expanded to encompass a broad spectrum of therapies coordinated to meet that totality of a particular individual. The focus then is not just on the disease but the whole person. The role of the patient changes in learning how choices, actions and attitudes affect the present condition, and how one can be an active participant in the healing process. The ideal of Holistic Health is the realization of our human potential as total beings, and our desire to live fulfilling and satisfying lives. The goal is not just to be “well” in the physical body, but also to be in harmony with our environment and ourselves at all levels, body, mind and spirit. Also, life-style, social responsibility and relationships are taken into consideration when creating the optimum health that Holistic is about. The first International Conference on Health Promotion was very comprehensive so “The Charter” that came out of it could be called the foundation for implementation of Holistic Health. http://www.phac-aspc.gc.ca/ph-sp/phdd/docs/charter/ Criticism Advocates of alternative medicine often employ the use of the holistic health philosophy to claim that conventional medicine does not address the needs of the patient as a whole. Supporters of conventional medical practices dispute that claim, pointing to trends within conventional medicine that could also be described as "holistic", such as wellness programs focused on achieving whole-body health through nutrition, exercise, meditation and preventive care. This is a result of the Holistic Health movement. Some of the more extreme holistic health practitioners encourage their patients to not seek conventional medical help, which has led to various lawsuits and convictions (often negligent manslaughter, if the patient died nonetheless when conventional medicine would have had a chance of saving him).Australian Naturopath Convicted of Manslaughter: Quack Device Implicated (from naturowatch.org, with further references)Alternative Medicine: An Outline For Physicians - Friedlander, Edward R., 1983 See also *Biopsychosocial approach *Complementary and alternative medicine *Evidence-based medicine *Health behavior *Exercise *Fruitarianism *Herbalism *Holism *Lifestyle *Meditation *Medical model *Mucoid plaque *Naturopathic medicine *Natural Hygiene *Osteopathic medicine *Physical treatment methods *Prolotherapy References *Aakster, C. W. (1986). Concepts in alternative medicine: Social Science & Medicine Vol 22(2) 1986, 265-273. *Aanstoos, C. M. (2003). The relevance of humanistic psychology: Journal of Humanistic Psychology Vol 43(3) Sum 2003, 121-132. *Abbott, E., & Avins, K. (2006). Music, Health, and Well-Being. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Achte, K., Lindfors, O., Salokari, M., & Vauhkonen, M.-L. (1986). From psychosomatic studies to holistic medicine: Progress in Finnish research: Advances Vol 3(4) Fal 1986, 7-14. *Adams, G. (2002). Shiatsu in Britain and Japan: Personhood, holism, and embodied aesthetics: Anthropology & Medicine Vol 9(3) Dec 2002, 245-265. *Adelman, E. J. (1985). Multimodal therapy and music therapy: Assessing and treating the whole person: Music Therapy Vol 5(1) 1985, 12-21. *Ahn, T., & Kim, K. (2007). Mutual Caring of Elderly Korean Couples: Journal of Transcultural Nursing Vol 18(1) Jan 2007, 28-34. *Ai, A. L. (2006). Daoist Spirituality and Philosophy: Implications for Holistic Health, Aging, and Longevity. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Ai, A. L., & Mackenzie, E. R. (2006). The Concept of Spiritual Well-Being and the Care of Older Adults. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Aitken, C. (1984). Psychosocial aspects of disease and their management: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 42(1-4) Nov 1984, 52-55. *Alfonso, S. D., & Dziegielewski, S. F. (2001). Self-directed treatment for panic disorder: A holistic approach: Journal of Social Work Research and Evaluation Vol 2(1) Spr-Sum 2001, 5-18. *Alicen, D. G. (1989). Jumping over the fence: From the field of psychology to the realms of psykailogy: Women & Therapy Vol 8(4) 1989, 5-21. *Allamani, A. (2007). Suffering, choice, and freedom: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 42(2-3) 2007, 225-241. *Allen, C. E. (1984). Holism and nursing: An anlysis of the pragmatic consequences of a theoretical concept for a helping profession: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Altenberg, H. E. (1992). Holistic medicine: A meeting of East and West. New York, NY: Japan Publications. *Amir, D. (1996). Music therapy-Holistic model: Music Therapy Vol 14(1) 1996, 44-60. *Ammon, G. (1987). Holistic medicine and psychosomatics: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 20(3-4) 1987, 155-177. *Ammon, G. (1987). Schizophrenia: A holistic process: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 20(1-2) 1987, 1-23. *Ammon, G. (1988). On the human structural interrelation of psychosomatics and schizophrenia in a holistic understanding of disease: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 21(1-2) 1988, 1-19. *Andreas, C., & Andreas, T. (1996). Core Transformation: A brief therapy approach to emotional and spiritual healing. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Andrews, V. (1999). Tamar speaks! A holistic healing ministry for African-American women who are survivors of childhood sexual abuse. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Antonovsky, A. (1994). Let us remember Judith Shakespeare: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 39-44. *Antonovsky, A. (1994). A sociological critique of the "well being" movement: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 6-12. *Arasteh, A. R., & Sheikh, A. A. (1989). Sufism: The way to universal self. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Arden, M. (1993). Thoughts on the healing process: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 2(3) Oct 1993, 149-154. *Arkes, H. R., Shaffer, V. A., & Dawes, R. M. (2006). Comparing Holistic and Disaggregated Ratings in the Evaluation of Scientific Presentations: Journal of Behavioral Decision Making Vol 19(5) Dec 2006, 429-439. *Arman, M., & Rehnsfeldt, A. (2006). How can we research human suffering? : Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 20(3) Sep 2006, 239-240. *Armstrong, J. (2000). A holistic education. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ashour, A. M. (1986). Mind-body-disease investigations in Egypt: A psychiatrist's monopoly: Advances Vol 3(4) Fal 1986, 15-18. *Astin, J. A., & Forys, K. (2004). Psychosocial Determinants of Health and Illness: Integrating Mind, Body, and Spirit: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 20(4) Win 2004, 14-21. *Atherton, T. (1995). Children's experiences of pain in an accident and emergency department: Accident & Emergency Nursing Vol 3(2) Apr 1995, 79-82. *Atwell, R., & Fulford, B. (2007). The Christian Tradition of Spiritual Direction as a Sketch for a Strong Theology of Diversity. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Baer, H. A., Hays, J., McClendon, N., McGoldrick, N., & Vespucci, R. (1998). The holistic health movement in the San Francisco Bay Area: Some preliminary observations: Social Science & Medicine Vol 47(10) Nov 1998, 1495-1501. *Bagn, K. (1989). What is healing? A phenomenological study of a holistic six-session healing program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Balodhi, J. P. (1991). Holistic approach in psychiatry: Indian view: NIMHANS Journal Vol 9(2) Jul 1991, 101-104. *Banks-Wallace, J. (1999). Storytelling as a tool for providing holistic care to women: MCN: The American Journal of Maternal/Child Nursing Vol 24(1) Jan/Feb 1999, 20-24. *Barbaso-Schwartz, A. (2004). Traditional Chinese Medicine: Ancient Holistic Healing: Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 16(6) Oct 2004, 494-498. *Barcus, B. B. (1991). Consistency of professional role perceptions among osteopathic physicians: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barnes, S. L. (2004). Psychophysiological illness: A holistic approach to health care. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barozzi, R. L. (1997). Journey with pain: Creative strategies for coping with chronic pain. Commack, NY, England: Kroshka Books. *Bartol, G. M., & Eakes, G. G. (1995). A study of the meanings assigned to the term psychosomatic among health professionals: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 31(1) Jan-Mar 1995, 24-29. *Bassman, L. (1997). Holistic mental health care: Alternatives and adjuncts to psychotherapy and medication: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 25(2) Sum 1997, 138-149. *Baumrucker, S. J. (2002). Complementary medicine and the scientific method: Mainstreaming proven "alternative therapies": American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Care Vol 19(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 369-371. *Beaudoin, P. (1993). Living with AIDS: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bedi, A. (2000). Path to the soul. York Beach, ME: Samuel Weiser. *Beery, T., & Baas, L. (1996). Medical devices and attachment: Holistic healing in the age of invasive technology: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 17(3) May-Jun 1996, 233-243. *Bel Habib, I. (1989). The wholeness approach in Swedish and Chinese organizations for health and medical care: Psykisk Halsa Vol 30(4) 1989, 311-318. *Belshee-Storlie, D. A. (1995). An expanded theoretical formulation for the treatment of panic disorder: Synthesizing cross-cultural body-mind psychology/medicine and cognitive behavioral therapies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ben-Yishay, Y. (2000). Postacute neuropsychological rehabilitation: A holistic perspective. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Ben-Yishay, Y., & Daniels-Zide, E. (2000). Examined lives: Outcomes after holistic rehabilitation: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 45(2) May 2000, 112-129. *Berg, A. (2003). Ancestor reverence and mental health in South Africa: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 40(2) Jun 2003, 194-207. *Berg, G. V., Hedelin, B., & Sarvimaki, A. (2005). A holistic approach to the promotion of older hospital patients' health: International Nursing Review Vol 52(1) Mar 2005, 73-80. *Bergel, M. D. (1998). From mechanistic to holistic concepts of health: The paradigm shift in western society. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Berkman, B. (1984). Mind and body: New life for an old idea: Health & Social Work Vol 9(4) Fal 1984, 250-251. *Berkow, D. N., & Page, R. C. (2001). Asian psychological approaches and Western therapy. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *Best, A. R. (1999). The holistic healing resource of erotic energy: From Wilhelm Reich's orgone energy to modern interdisciplinary theories. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bilson, R., & Lee-Treweek, G. (2006). Negotiating the Holistic Turn the Domestication of Alternative Medicine: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 28(3) Apr 2006, 381-384. *Bischof, G. H., & Benson, B. M. (2004). Childhood Enuresis: A Biopsychosocial Systems Approach: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 15(3) 2004, 1-17. *Biteman, P. M. (2006). Holistic Nursing in Home Health: Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 18(4) Jun 2006, 331-332. *Bitter, J. R. (2007). Am I an Adlerian? : Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 63(1) Spr 2007, 3-31. *Blackerby, W. F., & Baumgarten, A. (1990). A model treatment program for the head-injured substance abuser: Preliminary findings: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 5(3) Sep 1990, 47-59. *Bojuwoye, O. (2005). Traditional Healing Practices in Southern Africa: Ancestral Spirits, Ritual Ceremonies, and Holistic Healing. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Bolletino, R. C. (1999). In defense of reason: A meta-response to loving openness: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(1) Win 1999, 19-24. *Bonne, O., Shemer, Y., Gorali, Y., Katz, M., & Shalev, A. Y. (2003). A randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled study of classical homeopathy in generalized anxiety disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 64(3) Mar 2003, 282-287. *Borg, P. C. (1986). Preparation for a conscious conception, pregnancy and birth: A holistic approach: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 1(2) Win 1986, 149-159. *Borysenko, J. (1984). Psychoneuroimmunology: Behavioral factors and the immune response: ReVISION Vol 7(1) Spr 1984, 56-65. *Boschma, G. (1994). The meaning of holism in nursing: Historical shifts in holistic nursing ideas: Public Health Nursing Vol 11(5) Oct 1994, 324-330. *Bourgeois, M. (1989). The so-called psychosomatic medicine and its myths: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 147(3) May-Jun 1989, 311-317. *Bowers, L. A. (1996). An exploration of holistic and nontraditional healing methods including research in the use of neuro-linguistic programming in the adjunctive treatment of acute pain. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Brandon, R. N. (1985). Holism in philosophy of biology. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Braskamp, L. A., Trautvetter, L. C., & Ward, K. (2006). Putting students first: How colleges develop students purposefully. Bolton, MA: Anker Publishing Company. *Breslin, K. T., Reed, M. R., & Malone, S. B. (2003). An holistic approach to substance abuse treatment: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 35(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 247-251. *Brimblecombe, N., Tingle, A., Tunmore, R., & Murrells, T. (2007). Implementing holistic practices in mental health nursing: A national consultation: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 44(3) Mar 2007, 339-348. *Broda, M. (1994). The system called "man" is not self-enclosed: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 12-13. *Brooks, J. (1994). The application of Maharishi Ayur-Veda to mental health and substance abuse treatment: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 11(3-4) 1994, 395-411. *Broom, B. (1997). Somatic illness and the patient's other story: A practical integrative mind/body approach to disease for doctors and psychotherapists. London, England: Free Association Books. *Broucek, M. (1987). Beyond healing to "whole-ing": A voice for the deinstitutionalization of music therapy: Music Therapy Vol 6(2) 1987, 50-58. *Brown, B. P. (2003). The impact of a holistic residential intervention on students with learning disabilities on social and emotional factors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Buchko, K. J. (2004). Religious Beliefs and Practices of College Women as Compared to College Men: Journal of College Student Development Vol 45(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 89-98. *Buda, B. (1987). Complaint, symptom, disorder: Group-dynamic processes and the formation of identity in the course of disorders: A clinical contribution to the holistic view of psychic illness: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 20(3-4) 1987, 191-200. *Budd, M. A. (1992). New possibilities for the practice of medicine: Advances Vol 8(1) Win 1992, 7-16. *Burke, J. B. (1986). A space-time model of health: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 57(11) Nov 1986, 1102-1103. *Burton, L. A. (2002). The medical patient: Compassionate listening and spirit-mind-body care of medical patients. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Bussing, A., & Glaser, J. (1999). Work stressors in nursing in the course of redesign: Implications for burnout and interactional stress: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol (8)3 Sep 1999, 401-426. *Butera, R. (2006). Yoga: An Introduction. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Caldwell, M. P. (1984). Stress/distress/burnout: A perspective for counseling and therapy: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 40(4) Dec 1984, 475-483. *Cameron, S., & turtle-song, i. (2002). Learning to write case notes using the SOAP format: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 80(3) Sum 2002, 286-292. *Carella, M. (2001). Review of Parenting begins before conception: A guide to preparing body, mind, and spirit for you and your child: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 15(3) Spr 2001, 233-235. *Carle, C. (1943). Towards a nonmystical, holistic concept of human nature. New York, NY: Psycho-Sociological Press. *Carlson, R., & Shield, B. (1989). Healers on healing. Los Angeles, CA, England: Jeremy P Tarcher, Inc. *Carman, J. (2006). Therapeutic Gardens. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Carney, J. V., & Hazler, R. J. (2005). Wellness Counseling in Community Mental Health Agencies. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Carr, C. N., & Bitter, J. R. (1997). Dreikurs' Holistic Medicine : An introduction: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 53(2) Jun 1997, 122-126. *Carroll, B. (2001). A phenomenological exploration of the nature of spirituality and spiritual care: Mortality Vol 6(1) Mar 2001, 81-98. *Cashwell, C. S. (2005). Spirituality and Wellness. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Cashwell, C. S., Bentley, P. B., & Yarborough, J. P. (2007). The Only Way Out is Through: The Peril of Spiritual Bypass: Counseling and Values Vol 51(2) Jan 2007, 139-148. *Cassel, R. N. (1987). Six increasingly higher levels of wellness based on holistic principles and risk factor science: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 24(1-2) 1987, 46-54. *Cassel, R. N. (1990). The quest for identity, drug abuse, and identity crises: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 17(3) Sep 1990, 155-158. *Cassel, R. N. (1991). Biofeedback computerized clinical support system: Six levels of wellness with holistic health care: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 28(2) 1991, 39-45. *Cassidy, C. M. (1994). Unraveling the ball of string: Reality, paradigms, and the study of alternative medicine: Advances Vol 10(1) Win 1994, 5-31. *Cedraschi, C., & Roux, E. (1990). Back school: Beliefs and communications: Psychologie Medicale Vol 22(8) Jun 1990, 723-726. *Chan, A. S.-C. (2007). Holistic transformation program: A descriptive study of Christian Zheng Sheng Association (China). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Chan, C., Ho, P. S. Y., & Chow, E. (2001). A body-mind-spirit model in health: An Eastern Approach: Social Work in Health Care Vol 34(3-4) 2001, 261-282. *Chan, C. L. W., Chan, Y., & Lou, V. W. Q. (2002). Evaluating an empowerment group for divorced Chinese women in Hong Kong: Research on Social Work Practice Vol 12(4) Jul 2002, 558-569. *Chan, C. L. W., Ho, R. T. H., Fu, W., & Chow, A. Y. M. (2006). Turning Curses into Blessings: An Eastern Approach to Psychosocial Oncology: Journal of Psychosocial Oncology Vol 24(4) 2006, 15-32. *Chang, C. Y., Hays, D. G., & Tatar, M. I. (2005). Cross-Cultural Wellness Research. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Chanoit, P. F. (1987). The psychosomatic approach in France. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Chen, C. P. (1998). A holistic approach to worklife dynamics: Morita philosophy-based career counselling: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 11(3) Sep 1998, 239-256. *Chen, K., Mackenzie, E. R., & Hou, M. F. (2006). The Benefits of Qigong. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Chen, X., & Swartzman, L. C. (2001). Health beliefs and experiences in Asian cultures. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Cheston, S. E. (2000). Spirituality of encouragement: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 56(3) Fal 2000, 296-304. *Chirban, J. T. (1991). Healing and spirituality. Lanham, MD, England: University Press of America. *Chirban, J. T. (1991). Health and faith: Medical, psychological and religious dimensions. Lanham, MD, England: University Press of America. *Chiu, E. (1998). A patient who changed my practice: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 2(3) Sep 1998, 231-232. *Chogyam Trungpa, R. (1985). Acknowledging death as the common ground of healing: Naropa Institute Journal of Psychology Vol 3 1985, 3-10. *Chrisler, J. C. (2005). Coping With Changes During "the Change": Self-Care Advice for Midlife Women: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (6), 2005. *Christensen, A.-L. (1997). Communication in relation to self-esteem: Aphasiology Vol 11 (7) Jul 1997, 727-734. *Christie, M. J. (1987). The semantics of whole-person care. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Chutroo, B. (2007). The drive to be whole: A developmental model inspired by Paul Schilder and Lauretta Bender in support of holistic treatment strategies: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 34(5) 2007, 409-419. *Clark, A. G. (1985). Psychological causation and the concept of psychosomatic disease. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Clark, C. C. (2006). Living well with anxiety: What your doctor doesn't tell you...that you need to know. New York, NY: Collins. *Clements, M. (2006). Ayurveda: Mother of Traditional Medicine. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Coetzer, B. R., Roberts, C. B., Vaughan, F. L., & Rafal, R. (2003). The development of a holistic, community based neurorehabilitation service in a rural area: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 21(1) Spr 2003, 4-8. *Coholic, D., & LeBreton, J. (2007). Working with dreams in a holistic arts-based group: Connections between dream interpretation and spirituality: Social Work with Groups Vol 30(3) 2007, 47-64. *Colbin, A. (2002). Wholistic nutrition: From biochemistry to chaos, complexity, and quantum physics. Applying some concepts from contemporary science to a new understanding of how food affects health. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Colley, H. (2003). Engagement mentoring for socially excluded youth: Problematising an 'holistic' approach to creating employability through the transformation of habitus: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 31(1) Jan 2003, 77-99. *Connolly, K. M. (2000). The relationship among wellness, mattering, and job satisfaction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Connolly, K. M. (2005). Wellness Counseling in Business and Industry. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Cordova C, A., Leal, G., & Martinez S, C. (1986). A critique of the reductionist positivist view of corporality: Salud Mental Vol 9(1) Mar 1986, 6-13. *Coulehan, J. L. (1987). The treatment act: A model with focal, behavioral and symbolic dimensions: Marriage & Family Review Vol 11(3-4) 1987, 117-138. *Courtois, C. A. (1997). Healing the incest wound: A treatment update with attention to recovered-memory issues: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 51(4) Fal 1997, 464-496. *Cowling, W. R., III. (2005). Despairing Women and Healing Outcomes: A Unitary Appreciative Nursing Perspective: Advances in Nursing Science Vol 28(2) Apr-Jun 2005, 94-106. *Crawford, A. M. (2000). An integration of mind/body medicine and the expressive arts therapies. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Crawford, C. (1989). Ayurveda: The science of long life in contemporary perspective. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Croake, J. W., & Myers, K. M. (1984). Holistic medicine and chronic illness in children: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 40(4) Dec 1984, 462-474. *Crose, R. (1995). Assessment of strengths and coping skills of frail elders: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 15(4) 1995, 49-52. *Csikszentmihalyi, M. (2004). Materialism and the evolution of consciousness. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Cummings, J. L., & Cummings, N. A. (1997). Holistic and alternative medicine: Separating the wheat from the chaff. Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *Cunningham, A. J. (1986). Information and health in the many levels of man: Toward a more comprehensive theory of health and disease: Advances Vol 3(1) Win 1986, 32-45. *Curtis, J. E., & Russell, S. J. (1997). Physical activity in human experience: Interdisciplinary perspectives. Champaign, IL, England: Human Kinetics Publishers. *Dacher, E. S. (1999). Loving openness and the healing relationship: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(1) Win 1999, 24-27. *Dale, L. M., Fabrizio, A. J., Adhlakha, P., Mahon, M. K., McGraw, E. E., Neyenhaus, R. D., et al. (2002). Occupational therapists working in hand therapy: The practice of holism in a cost containment environment: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 19(1) 2002, 35-45. *Dana, R. H., & Hoffmann, T. (1987). Holistic health: Definitions, measurement, and applications. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Dana, R. H., & Hoffmann, T. A. (1987). Health assessment domains: Credibility and legitimization: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 7(5) 1987, 539-555. *Daniels-Zide, E., & Ben-Yishay, Y. (2000). Therapeutic milieu day program. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Dantzer, R. (1986). Psychobiology of adaptive behavior: A French contribution to the issue of stress, coping, and health: Advances Vol 3(4) Fal 1986, 36-44. *Davis, D. C., & Markley, B. L. (2000). College counselors' well being. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *de Kleijn-de Vrankrijker, M. W. (2006). On health, ability and activity: Comments on some basic notions in the IGF. Response on some issues raised by Nordenfelt: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(23) Dec 2006, 1475-1476. *De Vos, F. (2006). Building a model of holistic healing environments for children's hospitals with implications for the design and management of children's hospitals. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *de Vries, M. J. (1993). Choosing life: A new perspective on illness and healing. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Dean, J. C. (1986). The DSM-III and pastoral practice: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 25(4) Win 1986, 303-308. *Decker-Voigt, H.-H. (2002). Entirety as the central moment of music therapy: Gestalt Theory Vol 24(4) Dec 2002, 301-316. *Dedinsky, M. A. (1988). The effects of instruction in holistic health on self-concept, anxiety, and responses of lay pastoral care ministers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Degges-White, S. E., & Shurts, W. M. (2005). Research on Adult Wellness. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Deierlein, K. (1992). The role of ideology in the use of holistic medical alternatives: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dennis, B. G. (1990). Living a balanced life: Journal of Reality Therapy Vol 9(2) Spr 1990, 18-32. *DePalo, R., & Brennan, M. (2004). Spiritual Caregiving for Older Adults: A Perspective from Clinical Practice. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Pastoral Press. *DerMarderosian, A., & Briggs, M. (2006). Supplements and Herbs. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Devi, S. (1995). The psycho-spiritual journey of African-American women: A guide to nurturing and healing the soul. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dew, B. J., & Newton, K. S. (2005). Gender, Sexual Orientation, and Wellness: Research Implications. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Dienstfrey, H. (1991). Where the mind meets the body: Type A, the relaxation response, psychoneuroimmunology, biofeedback, neuropeptides, hypnosis, imagery and the search for the mind's effect on physical health. New York, NY: HarperCollins Publishers. *Diepold, J. H., Jr., Britt, V., & Bender, S. S. (2004). Evolving thought field therapy: The clinician's handbook of diagnoses, treatment, and therapy. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Dixon Rayle, A., & Moorhead, H. J. H. (2005). Research on Adolescent Wellness. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Dobratz, M. C. (2005). Gently into the Light: A Call for the Critical Analysis of End-of-Life Outcomes: Advances in Nursing Science Vol 28(2) Apr-Jun 2005, 116-126. *Doherty, G. A. (1985). With loving intentions: Canada's Mental Health Vol 33(3) Sep 1985, 19. *Donaghy, K. B. (1995). Beyond survival: Applying wellness interventions in battered women's shelters: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 17(1) Jan 1995, 3-17. *Donley, J. A. (1991). A somatic approach to psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dorcas, A. (1997). Chinese Qigong research: An overview. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Dossey, L. (1984). To holists in medicine: A challenge: ReVISION Vol 7(1) Spr 1984, 83-86. *Dossey, L. (1994). Antonovsky's perspective may not go far enough: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 13-15. *Doyle, D. (2003). The World of Palliative Care: One Man's View: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 19(3) Fal 2003, 149-158. *Dreikurs, R. (1997). Holistic medicine: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 53(2) Jun 1997, 128-205. *Dugdill, L. (2000). Developing a holistic understanding of workplace health: The case of bank workers: Ergonomics Vol 43(10) Oct 2000, 1738-1749. *Duhl, L. J. (1986). Health and the inner and outer sky: Journal of Humanistic Psychology Vol 26(3) Sum 1986, 46-61. *Duncan, D. F. (1985). The Peckham Experiment: A pioneering exploration of wellness: Health Values: Achieving High Level Wellness Vol 9(5) Sep-Oct 1985, 40-43. *Duquin, M., McCrea, J., Fetterman, D., & Nash, S. (2004). A Faith-Based Intergenerational Health and Wellness Program: Larkin, Elizabeth (Ed); Friedlander, Dov (Ed); Newman, Sally (Ed); Goff, Richard (Ed). *Dwairy, M. (1997). A biopsychosocial model of metaphor therapy with holistic cultures: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 17(7) Nov 1997, 719-732. *Dym, B. (1987). The cybernetics of physical illness: Family Process Vol 26(1) Mar 1987, 35-48. *Eastman, K. (1997). Looking through both sides of a window, an adolescent's journey living unto death. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Edell-Gustafsson, U., & Ek, A.-C. (1992). The relevance of sleep, circadian rhythm and lifestyle as related to a holistic theory of health: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 6(1) 1992, 29-35. *Edman, J. S. (2006). Healthy and Therapeutic Diets That Promote Optimal Aging. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Egnew, T. R. (2005). The Meaning Of Healing: Transcending Suffering: Annals of Family Medicine Vol 3(3) May-Jun 2005, 255-262. *Eisen, P. R. (1986). "Physical and psychological health: Expanded roles of the mental health practitioner": Commentary: Mental Health in Australia Vol 1(16) Jun 1986, 39-40. *Ellison, C. G. (1998). Introduction to the symposium: Religion, health, and well-being: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 37(4) Dec 1998, 692-694. *Emlen, N. (1987). Hakomi and naturopathy: Hakomi Forum Issue 5 Sum 1987, 9-17. *Emmett, S. W., & Rabinor, J. R. (2007). The Therapist's Voice: The Sated Starver: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 81-84. *Emmons, H. C. (2007). The fall and rise of resilience: Prevention and holistic treatment of depression among college students: Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 21(3-4) 2007, 225-241. *Engebretson, J. C. (1993). Cultural models of healing and health: An ethnography of professional nurses and healers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *English, J. A. (1986). A place for healing: An ethnography of holistic health practitioners in Southern California: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Epstein, G. (2002). Imagery exercises for health. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Epstein, M., & Rapgay, L. (1989). Mind, disease, and health in Tibetan medicine. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Errieau, G. (1982). Systems theory and general medicine: Genitif Vol 4(3) Mar 1982, 105-110. *Erwin, E. (1985). Holistic psychotherapies: What works? Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Escallon Emiliani, A., Quintero Torres, M., & Perez Gomez, A. (1986). A reinterpretation of the therapeutic phenomenon: Cuadernos de Psicologia Vol 8(1) Aug 1986, 7-25. *Evans, S., Fear, T., Means, R., & Vallelly, S. (2007). Supporting independence for people with dementia in extra care housing: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 6(1) Feb 2007, 144-145. *Ewhrudjakpor, C. (2004). Leprosy sufferers' perception of social stigma as a determinant of their beggary lifestyle in delta state: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 12(1) 2004, 138-148. *Faull, K., & Hills, M. D. (2007). The QE Health Scale (QEHS): Assessment of the clinical reliability and validity of a spiritually based holistic health measure: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(9) May 2007, 701-716. *Faull, K., & Hills, M. D. (2007). A spiritually-based measure of holistic health for those with disabilities: Development, preliminary reliability and validity assessment: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(13) Jul 2007, 999-1010. *Faunce, P. S. (1990). Self-care and wellness of feminist therapists. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Fawcett, J. (2005). Mind, Brain, and Body: The Need for a Holistic Treatment Approach: Psychiatric Annals Vol 35(4) Apr 2005, 280. *Fehrsen, G. S., & Henbest, R. J. (1993). In search of excellence: Expanding the patient-centred clinical method: A three-stage assessment: Family Practice Vol 10(1) Mar 1993, 49-54. *Ferrer, J. N. (2003). Integral Transformative Practice: A participatory perspective: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 35(1) 2003, 21-42. *Finocchiaro, M. S., & Schmitz, C. L. (1984). Exercise: A holistic approach for the treatment of the adolescent psychiatric patient: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 6(3-4) 1984, 237-243. *Fischer, E. (1987). Educational early intervention in profoundly retarded children from a holistic point of view: Fruhforderung interdisziplinar Vol 6(3) 1987, 119-125. *Forshaw, M. (2002). Essential health psychology. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Foss, L. (1999). The necessary subjectivity of bodymind medicine: Candace Pert's Molecules of Emotions: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(2) Spr 1999, 122-134. *Foss, L., & Rothenberg, K. (1987). The second medical revolution: From biomedicine to infomedicine. Boston, MA: New Science Library/Shambhala Publications. *Fox, B. H. (1985). The fundamental need is education: Advances Vol 2(1) Win 1985, 48-52. *Fox, R. A., Joffres, M. R., Sampalli, T., & Casey, J. (2007). The impact of a multidisciplinary, holistic approach to management of patients diagnosed with multiple chemical sensitivity on health care utilization costs: An observational study: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 13(2) Mar 2007, 223-229. *Fraser-Darling, A. (1985). A Christian dimension to holistic care in family practice: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 4(2) Sum 1985, 95-97. *Frecknall, P. (1989). How much can mind)ody techniques save by reducing absenteeism? : Advances Vol 6(1) Spr 1989, 63-65. *Frecknall, P. (1989). How much can mind-body techniques save by reducing absenteeism? : Advances Vol 6(1) Spr 1989, 63-65. *Fredens, K. (1988). Reason and foolishness: Skolepsykologi Vol 25(1) 1988, 3-28. *Frenck, A., & Frenck, N. (1984). Beyond holistic medicine: Psicopatologia Vol 4(3) Jul-Sep 1984, 310-314. *Freund, P. E. (1984). Reclaiming the body from social domination: Holistic medicine's limits and potential: Psychology & Social Theory No 4 1984, 15-24. *Friedlander, E. R. (1985). Dream your cancer away: The Simontons. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Friedman, M. I. (1997). Improving the quality of life: A holistic scientific strategy. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Frye, J. (2006). Homeopathy as an Aid to Healthy Aging. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Fulder, S. (2005). Remembering the holistic view: Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine Vol 11(5) Oct 2005, 775-776. *Furnham, A., & Kirkcaldy, B. (1996). The health beliefs and behaviors of orthodox and complementary medicine clients: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(1) Feb 1996, 49-61. *Galanter, M. (1997). Spiritual recovery movements and contemporary medical care: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 60(3) Fal 1997, 211-223. *Gallagher, A. P. (1986). A model for change in long-term care: Journal of Gerontological Nursing Vol 12(5) May 1986, 19-23. *Gallo, F. P. (2002). Energy psychology in psychotherapy: A comprehensive sourcebook. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Garai, J. E. (1984). New horizons of holistic healing through creative expression: Art Therapy Vol 1(2) May 1984, 76-82. *Gatto-Walden, P. (1999). Counseling gifted females with eating disorders: Advanced Development Vol 8 1999, 113-130. *Gaventa, W. (2005). A Place for All of Me and All of Us: Rekindling the Spirit in Services and Supports: Mental Retardation Vol 43(1) Feb 2005, 48-54. *Geller, P. A. (2004). Giving Voice to Disenfranchised Grief: Death Studies Vol 28(9) Nov 2004, 904-912. *Gething, L., Fethney, J., & Blazely, A. (1998). The importance of adopting a client focus in assessing outcomes following inpatient rehabilitation treatment of older people: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 17(4) Nov 1998, 187-192. *Gibson, J. M. (1991). Community building in long-term care: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gieck, D. J., & Olsen, S. (2007). Holistic wellness as a means to developing a lifestyle approach to health behavior among college students: Journal of American College Health Vol 56(1) Jul-Aug 2007, 29-35. *Gieler, U., Niemeier, V., Kupfer, J., & Harth, W. (2007). Psychosomatic dermatology: Psychotherapeut Vol 52(4) Jul 2007, 291-309. *Gillett, G. (1994). Beyond the orthodox: Heresy in medicine and social science: Social Science & Medicine Vol 39(9) Nov 1994, 1125-1131. *Ginter, E. J. (2005). Wellness Research: An Agenda for the Future. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Glaser, J. L. (1994). Clinical applications of Maharishi Ayur-Veda in chemical dependency disorders: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 11(3-4) 1994, 367-394. *Glassman, U. (1991). The social work group and its distinct healing qualities in the health care setting: Health & Social Work Vol 16(3) Aug 1991, 203-212. *Gleser, J., Brown, P., & Lerner, Y. (1988). The running talking therapy: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 25(2) 1988, 126-132. *Glymour, C., & Stalker, D. (1985). Engineers, cranks, physicians, magicians. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Goetz, D. R., & Caron, W. (2005). Systemic Healing: An Ecosystemic Biopsychosocial Integration Applied to Clinical Practice in the Care of Sick Children: Clinical Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 10(1) Jan 2005, 53-63. *Gold, L. (2005). The 2004 H. L. and R. R. Ansbacher Memorial Address: Adlerian Thought in Relation to Current Scientific Theory: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 61(1) Spr 2005, 3-13. *Goldberg, J. G. (1991). Deceits of the mind and their effects on the body. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *Goldman, J. S. (1988). Toward a new consciousness of the sonic healing arts: The therapeutic use of sound and music for personal and planetary health and transformation: Music Therapy Vol 7(1) 1988, 28-33. *Goldstein, E. H., Felizardo, V., Conklin, R. M., & Schissel, R. (2006). A Mental Health Clinician Model of Care in a Jail System: Journal of Correctional Health Care Vol 12(3) Jul 2006, 189-202. *Goldstein, K. (1995). The organism: A holistic approach to biology derived from pathological data in man. New York, NY: Zone Books. *Goldstein, M. S., Jaffe, D. T., Sutherland, C., & Wilson, J. (1987). Holistic physicians: Implications for the study of the medical profession: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 28(2) Jun 1987, 103-119. *Goldstein, M. S., Sutherland, C. E., Jaffe, D. T., & Wilson, J. (1988). The use of health promotion techniques by holistic physicians and family practitioners: Advances Vol 5(3) 1988, 12-25. *Goode, D. A., & Hogg, J. (1994). Towards an understanding of holistic quality of life in people with profound intellectual and multiple disabilities. Cambridge, MA: Brookline Books. *Goodridge, D. (2007). Review of Complementary and Alternative Medicine for Older Adults: A Guide to Holistic Approaches to Healthy Aging: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 14(1) Feb 2007, 109-110. *Goodwin, L. R. (1986). A holistic perspective for the provision of rehabilitation counseling services: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 17(2) Sum 1986, 29-36. *Gordon, J. S. (1990). Holistic medicine and mental health practice: Toward a new synthesis: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 60(3) Jul 1990, 357-370. *Gordon, J. S. (1994). The social roots of the wellness movement: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 15-19. *Graham-Pole, J. (2001). "Physician, heal thyself": How teaching holistic medicine differs from teaching CAM: Academic Medicine Vol 76(6) Jun 2001, 662-664. *Greenspan, M. (1994). Therapeutic touch and healing meditation: A threesome with education: Early Child Development and Care Vol 98 Mar 1994, 121-129. *Grenier, L. (1987). At the crossroads of my life: A holistic prevention and health promotion program: Canada's Mental Health Vol 35(4) Dec 1987, 14-17. *Grossbart, T. A., & Sherman, C. (1992). Skin deep: A mind/body program for healthy skin (rev. and exp. ed.). Santa Fe, NM: Health Press. *Grossman, R. (1985). Ecumenical medicine: Notes on the history of a possibility: Advances Vol 2(4) Fal 1985, 39-50. *Growald, E. R. (1985). Health and wholeness: The mind-body mystery: Advances Vol 2(4) Fal 1985, 4-10. *Gruman, J. (1994). Antonovsky gives us no purchase on action: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 19-21. *Gruman, J. (1994). "Antonovsky gives us no purchase on action": Correction: Advances Vol 10(4) Fal 1994, 75. *Guerrant, D. J. (1985). Attitude adjustment of cancer patients after treatment based on a holistic model: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gulick, E. E., & Bugg, A. (1992). Holistic health patterning in multiple sclerosis: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 15(3) Jun 1992, 175-185. *Gullickson, T. (1996). Review of Mind Matters: Psychological Medicine in Holistic Practice: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 41 (9), Sep, 1996. *Guzzetta, C. E. (2004). Critical care research: Weaving a body-mind-spirit tapestry: American Journal of Critical Care Vol 13(4) Jul 2004, 320-327. *Haggard, P. (1983). Healing and health care of the whole person: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 22(3) Fal 1983, 234-240. *Hall, B. A. (1988). Specialty knowledge in psychiatric nursing: Where are we now? : Archives of Psychiatric Nursing Vol 2(4) Aug 1988, 191-199. *Hallett, E. (1998). Review of Born To Live: A Holistic Approach to Childbirth: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 13(2) Win 1998, 179-183. *Harari, S. S. (2003). What's the matter - your energy or your matter? An exploratory study examining body-mind-spirit correlates of Tibetans and Caucasian-Americans for multicultural holistic health practice intake. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harbison, J., & Melanson, P. M. (1987). Interdisciplinary collaboration between the professional social worker and nurse in planning the care of the older adult living in a long-term care facility: Canadian Journal on Aging Vol 6(2) Sum 1987, 155-169. *Hardmeier-Hauser, S., & Meixner-Witzinger, Y. (1998). Speech therapy for adolescents and young adults with fluency disorders. A holistic therapeutic approach: Vierteljahresschrift fur Heilpadagogik und ihre Nachbargebiete Vol 67(4) Dec 1998, 367-380. *Hare, A. B. (2001). A validation of Howden's Spirituality Assessment Scale with holistic nurses. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harman, W. W. (1994). A different sort of inner work: A response to Antonovsky's challenge: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 21-26. *Harper, F. D., & Stone, W. O. (1993). Transcendent counseling: A transcultural theory. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Harris, B. (1994). Kundalini and healing in the West: Journal of Near-Death Studies Vol 13(2) Win 1994, 75-79. *Harrison, A. (2006). The Role of the Mental Health Liaison Team. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Harrison, D., & Law, M. (1985). "Services" for the elderly: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(6) Jun 1985, 181-183. *Hart, C., & Harrison, A. (2006). Challenges to the Delivery of Holistic Care. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Hart, C., & Williams, L. (2006). The Provision of Holistic Care. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Hartley, L. (2004). Somatic psychology: Body, mind and meaning. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Hasegawa, H., Reilly, D., Mercer, S. W., & P. Bikker, A. (2005). Holism in primary care: The views of Scotland's general practitioners: Primary Health Care Research and Development Vol 6(4) Oct 2005, 320-328. *Hau, W. W. (2004). Caring holistically within new managerialism: Nursing Inquiry Vol 11(1) Mar 2004, 2-13. *Hawkins, A. H. (1994). Reforming the biomedical model: Finding a successor model or going beyond the paradigms? : Advances Vol 10(1) Win 1994, 55-56. *Hayashi, K. (2005). Integrated Body Control Method with Image, Breath, Intention, Consciousness, Cognition, Qi and Healing to Make Oneself Healthy: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 23(1) Mar 2005, 16-23. *Hebert, K. J. (2005). Multiple sclerosis: A whole-person consideration: Chronic Illness Vol 1(3) Sep 2005, 245-252. *Heim, E. (1986). Psychiatry as a part of a holistic medicine: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 137(5) 1986, 9-13. *Henderson, L. (2000). The knowledge and use of alternative therapeutic techniques by social work practitioners: A descriptive study: Social Work in Health Care Vol 30(3) 2000, 55-71. *Henderson, L. G. (1997). Utilization of alternative/holistic helping strategies by clinical/direct service social work practitioners. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Herdtner, S. L. (1999). The experience of knowing self and others in Therapeutic Touch. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hermon, D. A. (2005). Wellness Counseling in Colleges and Universities. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Hermon, D. A., & Hazler, R. J. (1999). Adherence to a wellness model and perceptions of psychological well-being: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 77(3) Sum 1999, 339-343. *Herrera, L. P. (2000). The tradition of Ignatius of Loyola: A holistic spirituality: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 56(3) Fal 2000, 305-315. *Hertz, J. E. (1996). Conceptualization of perceived enactment of autonomy in the elderly: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 17(3) May-Jun 1996, 261-273. *Hettler, B. (1986). Strategies for wellness and recreation program development: New Directions for Student Services No 34 Jun 1986, 19-32. *Hicks, K. E., Allen, J. A., & Wright, E. M. (2005). Building Holistic HIV/AIDS Responses in African American Urban Faith Communities: A Qualitative, Multiple Case Study Analysis: Family & Community Health Vol 28(2) Apr-Jun 2005, 184-205. *Higgins, A., Barker, P., & Begley, C. M. (2006). Sexuality: The challenge to espoused holistic care: International Journal of Nursing Practice Vol 12(6) Dec 2006, 345-351. *Hilton, C., & Hilton, M. (2007). Personhood in Health Care: Jewish Approaches. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Ho, E. Y. (2007). "Have You Seen Your Aura Lately?" Examining Boundary-Work in Holistic Health Pamphlets: Qualitative Health Research Vol 17(1) Jan 2007, 26-37. *Hoffmann, T. A. (1989). The development and evaluation of a multidimensional health status instrument to measure selected components of holistic health in a student population: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Holcomb-McCoy, C. (2005). Wellness and Children: Research Implications. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Holmes, E. (2007). Sound and song as hypnotherapy: A holistic approach for transformation through the use of sound and song: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 28(1) Aut 2007, 12-18. *Hooper, J. (1994). Psychological care of patients in the renal unit. Langhorne, PA, England: Harwood Academic Publishers/Gordon. *Hornyak, L. M. (1999). Empowerment through giving symptoms voice: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 42(2) Oct 1999, 132-139. *Hou, Y., Zhu, Y., & Peng, K. (2003). Thinking Style and Disease Cognitions Among Chinese People: Journal of Psychology in Chinese Societies Vol 4(2) 2003, 161-180. *Howie, J. G. R., Heaney, D., & Maxwell, M. (2004). Quality, core values and the general practice consultation: Issues of definition, measurement and delivery: Family Practice Vol 21(4) Aug 2004, 458-468. *Huber, R. J. (1991). On beyond Adler and anamnesis: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 47(4) Dec 1991, 433-436. *Hummelvoll, J. K., & Barbosa da Silva, A. (1994). A holistic-existential model for psychiatric nursing: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 30(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 7-14. *Hutchings, D. (2002). Parallels in practice: Palliative nursing practice and Parse's theory of human becoming: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Care Vol 19(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 408-414. *Hutterer-Krisch, R. (1996). The Holistic concept from the viewpoint of Individual Psychology and Gestalt Therapy: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 21(1) 1996, 48-62. *Ikemi, Y., Honda, M., & Ikemi, A. (1984). Integrating Occidental and Oriental approaches in holistic medicine: Junction of East-West psychiatry: Integrative Psychiatry Vol 2(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 220-224. *Ikemi, Y., & Ikemi, A. (1986). An Oriental point of view in psychosomatic medicine: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 45(3) 1986, 118-126. *Ineichen, B. (2006). Review of Negotiating the Holistic Turn: The Domestication of Alternative Medicines: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 11(2) May 2006, 265-266. *Ireland, R. (1985). Total satisfaction massage: Hakomi Forum Win 1985, 37-38. *Ishtai-Zee, S. (2004). Holistic liberation and the idolatry of permanence: A philosophical appeal for transcendence as a therapeutic project. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ivey, A. E., & Ivey, M. B. (2005). Wellness and the DSM-IV-TR: A Developmental Approach for Clients in Severe Distress. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Jacklin, C. N. (1980). Review of The process of human development: A holistic approach: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (10), Oct, 1980. *Jaffe, D. T., Goldstein, M., & Wilson, J. (1985). Physicians in transition: From burnout to balance: Saybrook Review Vol 5(1) Sum-Fal 1985, 57-71. *Jensen, S. B. (1985). Emotional aspects in diabetes mellitus: A psycho-bio-social approach: Nordisk Psykiatrisk Tidsskrift Vol 39(6) 1985, 485-491. *Jin, P. (1994). Theoretical perspectives on a form of physical and cognitive exercise Tai Chi. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Johnson, J. E. (2005). Review of The Holistic Nursing Approach to Chronic Disease: Journal of Community Health Nursing Vol 22(2) 2005, 133. *Johnson, K. L., & Wernig, S. R. (1986). Life Directions: A comprehensive wellness program at a small college: New Directions for Student Services No 34 Jun 1986, 33-41. *Johnson, S. (2005). Making a Mountain Into a Molehill: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (42), 2005. *Jonas, W. B. (1996). Homeopathy: Cause or consequence? Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Jones, M. (1988). Is psychiatry asleep? : Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 7(1) Spr 1988, 135-143. *Kahn, M. D. (1989). Through a glass brightly: Treating sexual intimacy as the restoration of the whole person. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Kappauf, H. W. (1999). Some epistemological questions about world hypotheses, loving openness, truth, and one medicine: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(1) Win 1999, 27-29. *Kasprzak, K. M. (1991). A publishable manuscript entitled: Nurse, nurse thyself: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kay, G., Moffatt, C., MacTavish, M., & Lau, G. (1990). The merits of geriatric assessment units: A holistic approach versus the medical model: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 10(1) 1990, 54-57. *Kazakovtsev, B. A. (2002). Psychosocial rehabilitation and quality of life of the mentally ill: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 31(1) Spr 2002, 19-23. *Keleman, S. (1999). Myth & the body. Berkeley, CA: Center Press. *Keliher, L. K. (1990). Conditioned and unconditioned states of mind: Changing the child care worker's frame of reference: Journal of Child & Youth Care Vol 4(5) 1990, 7-14. *Kelly, E. J., & Vitali, G. J. (1992). Conduct problem/emotional problem interventions: A holistic perspective. East Aurora, NY: Slosson Educational Publications. *Keniston-Dubocq, L. (1994). The family practitioner and the treatment of alcoholism through Maharishi Ayur-Veda: A case report: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 11(3-4) 1994, 413-428. *Kennedy, E., & Chapman, C. (2006). Massage Therapy and Older Adults. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Kennison, M. M. (1987). Faith: An untapped health resource: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 25(10) Oct 1987, 28-30. *Khalsa, G. S. (2005). Getting Focused in an Age of Distraction: Approaches to Attentional Disorders Using the Humanology of Yogi Bhajan. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Khalsa, M. K. (2005). Alternative Treatments for Borderline and Narcissistic Personality Disorders. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Kierulff, S. (1984). A holistic approach to the understanding and treatment of bronchial asthma: Journal of Holistic Medicine Vol 6(2) Fal-Win 1984, 184-199. *Kim, K. M., & Fox, M. H. (2006). Moving to a Holistic Model of Health among Persons with Mobility Disabilities: Qualitative Social Work: Research and Practice Vol 5(4) Dec 2006, 470-488. *King, A. H. (2005). Ellie: A Case Study: Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 17(2) Feb 2005, 109-112. *Kinney, C. K., & Erickson, H. C. (1990). Modeling the client's world: A way to holistic care: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 11(2) 1990, 93-108. *Kirven, J. (2000). Building on strengths of minority adolescents in foster care: A narrative-holistic approach: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 29(4) Aug 2000, 247-263. *Kolcaba, K. Y. (1992). Holistic comfort: Operationalizing the construct as a nurse-sensitive outcome: Advances in Nursing Science Vol 15(1) Sep 1992, 1-10. *Konefal, J., & Lillisand, J. (2006). Complementary and Holistic Medicine. Philadelphia, PA: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins Publishers. *Koo, M., & Choi, I. (2005). Becoming a Holistic Thinker: Training Effect of Oriental Medicine on Reasoning: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 31(9) Sep 2005, 1264-1272. *Kopp, R. R. (1989). Holistic-metaphorical therapy and Adlerian brief psychotherapy: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 45(1-2) Mar-Jun 1989, 57-61. *Koriath, J. J. (1989). A Renaissance paradigm. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Kosiec, L. E. (1990). The feasibility of a holistic stress/burnout (BOSS) treatment program for workers in Fernie, British Columbia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krejci, J. W. (1992). An exploration of synchrony in nursing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Krippner, S., & Glenney, E. S. (1997). The Kallawaya healers of the Andes: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 25(2) Sum 1997, 212-229. *Krivoski, J. F., & Warner, M. J. (1986). Implementing strategies for high-level wellness programs in student housing: New Directions for Student Services No 34 Jun 1986, 53-66. *Kruck, J. S. (2002). Imagery techniques in the work of Mike and Nancy Samuels. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Kulkarni, J. (2005). Psychotic Illness in Women at Perimenopause and Menopause. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Kutlenios, R. M. (1986). A comparison of holistic, mental and physical health nursing interventions with the elderly: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lair, G. S. (1996). Counseling the terminally ill: Sharing the journey. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Landon-Malone, K. (2005). A holistic approach to neonatal resuscitation: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 20(1) Fal 2005, 77-87. *Lang, D. (1991). The impact of verbal and nonverbal expressiveness on health: A positive view and a new concept: The Eulyssic Domain: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Laszlo, E. (2004). Matter and Mind: The New Holism and the Greater Humanity. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Latorre, M. A. (2000). A holistic view of psychotherapy: Connecting mind, body, and spirit: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 36(2) Apr-Jun 2000, 67-68. *Lattanzi-Licht, M., & Connor, S. (1995). Care of the dying: The hospice approach. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Lawlis, G. F. (1996). Transpersonal medicine: The new approach to healing body-mind-spirit. Boston, MA: Shambhala Publications. *Leafgren, F., & Elsenrath, D. E. (1986). Resources for campus recreation and wellness programs: New Directions for Student Services No 34 Jun 1986, 67-81. *Leafgren, F., & Elsenrath, D. E. (1986). The role of campus recreation programs in institutions of higher education: New Directions for Student Services No 34 Jun 1986, 3-17. *Lee, C. C. (2005). Ethnicity and Wellness. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Leichtman, R. R., & Japikse, C. (1983). The process of self-renewal: Journal of Holistic Medicine Vol 5(2) Fal-Win 1983, 139-148. *Leichtman, R. R., & Japikse, C. (1985). The way to health: Journal of Holistic Medicine Vol 7(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 46-70. *Leitschuh, G. A. (1994). The relationship of coping dispositions and holistic living to perceived health status and satisfaction with life. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Leon-Carrion, J., & Dominguez-Morales, M. D. R. (2006). The holistic, multidisciplinary, and intensive approach to treatment: The CRECER method. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Lerner, M., & Remen, R. N. (1985). Varieties of integral cancer therapies: Advances Vol 2(3) Sum 1985, 14-33. *Lerner, M., & Remen, R. N. (1987). Tradecraft of the Commonweal Cancer Help Program: Advances Vol 4(3) 1987, 11-25. *LeShan, L. (1992). Creating a climate for self-healing: The principles of modern psychosomatic medicine: Advances Vol 8(4) Fal 1992, 20-27. *Leskowitz, E. (1992). Life energy and Western medicine: A reappraisal: Advances Vol 8(1) Win 1992, 63-67. *Levant, R. F. (2005). Psychological Approaches to the Management of Health and Disease: Health Care for the Whole Person. Reno, NV: Context Press. *Levenstein, S. (1994). Wellness, health, Antonovsky: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 26-29. *Levin, J. S., & Coreil, J. (1986). "New Age" healing in the U.S: Social Science & Medicine Vol 23(9) 1986, 889-897. *Levine, S. (1987). Healing into life and death. Garden City, NY, England: Anchor Press/Doubleday. *Lewis, S. (2004). Don't Ask, Don't Tell: Perform: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 20(4) Win 2004, 3. *Lewis, S. (2004). Healing the Wounds of War: An Interview with James S. Gordon, MD: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 20(4) Win 2004, 22-25. *Lieh-Mak, F. (1984). The humanization of medicine--can the psychologist help? : Bulletin of the Hong Kong Psychological Society No 13 Jul 1984, 33-39. *Lin, K.-M. (2004). Review of Virtuous Transcendence: Holistic Self-Cultivation and Self-Healing in Elderly Korean Immigrants: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 41(2) Jun 2004, 296-298. *Linden, W. (2004). What's Essential (and What's Not)? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 49 (4), Aug, 2004. *Little, J. N., & Hoskins, M. L. (2004). "It's an Acceptable Identity": Constructing "Girl" at the Intersections of Health, Media, and Meaning-Making: Child & Youth Services Vol 26(2) 2004, 75-93. *Lo, R. S. K., & Woo, J. (2001). Palliative care in old age: Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 11(2) May 2001, 149-157. *Lobo, A. (1986). Philosophical humanism and empirical science: Spanish perspectives on psychosomatics: Advances Vol 3(4) Fal 1986, 58-76. *Locke, S. E., & Colligan, D. (1986). The healer within: The new medicine of mind and body. New York, NY, England: E P Dutton. *Lomachenkov, A. S. (2002). Quality of life of patients and assessment of therapeutic medical interventions: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 31(1) Spr 2002, 13-18. *Loof, G. (1984). The process of paradigmatic change in the individual: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lowenberg, J. S. (1994). The nurse-patient relationship reconsidered: An expanded research agenda: Scholarly Inquiry for Nursing Practice Vol 8(2) Sum 1994, 167-184. *Ludwig, K. (2007). Review of Growth and development through group work: Social Work with Groups Vol 30(3) 2007, 103-106. *Luk, L. A. (2005). The changes in ex-mental patients attending a psychiatric rehabilitation program with holistic care. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lukoff, D., Turner, R., & Lu, F. (1992). Transpersonal psychology research review: Psychoreligious dimensions of healing: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 24(1) 1992, 41-60. *Lukoff, D., Wallace, C. J., Liberman, R. P., & Burke, K. (1986). A holistic program for chronic schizophrenic patients: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 12(2) 1986, 274-282. *Lundberg, P. O. (1992). Sexual dysfunction in patients with neurological disorders: Annual Review of Sex Research Vol 3 1992, 121-150. *Machuca Murga, F., Madrazo Lazcano, M., Rodriguez Duarte, R., & Dominguez Morales, M. R. (2002). Neuropsychological, multidisciplinary, integrated, and holistic rehabilitation of acquired cerebral damage: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 55(1) Jan 2002, 123-137. *Mackenzie, E. R., & Rakel, B. (2006). Complementary and alternative medicine for older adults: A guide to holistic approaches to healthy aging. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Mackenzie, E. R., & Rakel, B. (2006). Holistic Approaches to Healthy Aging. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *MacKinlay, E. (2001). Understanding the ageing process: A developmental perspective of the psychosocial and spiritual dimensions: Journal of Religious Gerontology Vol 12(3-4) 2001, 111-122. *MacNevin, A. (2003). Exercising Options: Holistic Health and Technical Beauty in Gendered Accounts of Bodywork: Sociological Quarterly Vol 44(2) Spr 2003, 271-289. *Magee, M. (2007). The Re-Emergence of Home Health Care: A Holistic Response to Aging and Consumer Empowerment. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Magnusson, D. (1998). The person in developmental research. Hove, England: Psychology Press/Erlbaum (UK) Taylor & Francis. *Mahrer, A. R., & Boulet, D. B. (2001). How can experiential psychotherapy help transform the field of sex therapy? New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Marrone, R. (1990). Body of knowledge: An introduction to body/mind psychology. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Masserman, J. H. (1986). Systems theory and holism in social psychiatry, a philosophic-integrative commentary: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 11(3) Sep 1986, 127-131. *Matos, M. N. (2001). A holistic approach in the treatment for a weight loss program, improved body image satisfaction and to promote a healthy life style. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Maurer-Groeli, Y. (2004). Neurophysiological background of holistic psychotherapy with respect to memory, body memory, and resources: Psychotherapie Forum Vol 12(2) 2004, 98-103. *Mayer, M. H. (2003). A holistic perspective on meaning and identity: Astrological metaphor as a language of personality in psychotherapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Maynard, M. (1988). Health maintenance through stress management: A wellness approach for elderly clients: Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 13(1-2) 1988-1989, 117-127. *McBride, M. R. (2006). Working with Filipino American families. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *McClure, M. (2000). An integrative ecology. New York, NY: Routledge. *McCormick, R. (1996). Culturally appropriate means and ends of counselling as desribed by the First Nations people of British Columbia: International Journal for the Advancement of Counselling Vol 18(3) Sep 1996, 163-172. *McDowell, W. A., Bills, G. F., & Eaton, M. W. (1989). Extending psychotherapeutic strategies to people with disabilities: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 68(2) Nov-Dec 1989, 151-154. *McElroy, T., & Seta, J. J. (2003). Framing effects: An analytic-holistic perspective: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 39(6) Nov 2003, 610-617. *McKinnon, J. (2007). The Public Health Context. New York, NY: John Wiley & Sons Ltd. *McLoughlin, J. M. (1988). Creating a more holistic approach within a radiotherapy department. Market Drayton, England: Change Publications. *McMahon, C. E., & Sheikh, A. A. (2002). Imagination in disease and healing processes: A historical perspective. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *McPherson, K. (2006). What are the boundaries of health and functioning-- and who should say what they are? : Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(23) Dec 2006, 1473-1474. *McRae, L. A. (1994). Cultural sensitivity in rehabilitation related to native clients: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 7(4) Sum 1994, 251-255. *Melamed, B. G. (1995). The interface between physical and mental disorders: The need to dismantle the biopsychosocialneuroimmunological model of disease: Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 2(3) Sep 1995, 225-231. *Melnechuk, T. (1985). Society for Neuroscience 14th Annual Meeting/Anaheim, California, October 10-24, 1984: Advances Vol 2(1) Win 1985, 58-63. *Menefee, L. (1993). Can East Meet West? Not Yet, It Seems: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 38 (12), Dec, 1993. *Menezes, L. (1991). A holistic approach to geriatric social work in a hospital setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meyer, A.-E. (1987). Mind-matter relations: Do they matter in psychosomatics? New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Meyer, J. F. (1991). The right place is here, the right time is now: Taiji as mental and physical therapy. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Mfune, S. S. (1993). The development and implementation of the Positive Kids model: A whole-brain teaching approach for children ages 3 to 12 focussing on health behaviors and the spiritual component of commitment as a holistic approach to substance-abuse prevention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mijares, S. G., & Khalsa, G. S. (2005). The psychospiritual clinician's handbook: Alternative methods for understanding and treating mental disorders. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Mikulas, W. L. (1978). Holistic Approaches to Health: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (3), Mar, 1978. *Millenson, J. R. (1995). Mind matters: Psychological medicine in holistic practice. Seattle, WA: Eastland Press. *Miller, G. (2006). A Spoonful of Medicine--And a Steady Diet of Normality: Science Vol 311(5760) Jan 2006, 464-465. *Millner, V. S. (2005). Female Sexual Arousal Disorder and Counseling Deliberations: The Family Journal Vol 13(1) Jan 2005, 95-100. *Millner, V. S., & Ullery, E. K. (2002). A holistic treatment approach to male erectile disorder: The Family Journal Vol 10(4) Oct 2002, 443-447. *Mines, S. M. (1987). That feeling of not being seen as whole: Holistic therapy and people with disabilities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mishra, M., & Sinha, R. K. (2001). Effect of yogic practices on depression and anxiety: Journal of Projective Psychology & Mental Health Vol 8(1) Jan 2001, 23-27. *Molstad, E., Havik, O. E., Barth, K., Nielsen, G. H., & et al. (1995). A sound soul in a sound body? Changes in muscular/respiratory characteristics after short-term dynamic psychotherapy: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 32(3) Mar 1995, 220-231. *Montgomery, B., & Dalton, J. C. (1986). Promoting wellness through recreation facility development and programming: New Directions for Student Services No 34 Jun 1986, 43-52. *Montgomery, N. V. (2007). Temporal sequence effects: A memory framework. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Morad, M., Urkin, J., & Merrick, J. (2005). Brief Reports: The Future of General Practice: Journal of Policy and Practice in Intellectual Disabilities Vol 2(1) Mar 2005, 68. *Moreno, J. J. (1988). The music therapist: Creative arts therapist and contemporary shaman: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 15(4) Win 1988, 271-280. *Morey, J. (1987). RehabCare program: Winona Memorial Hospital: Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 5(5) Sep-Oct 1987, 8-12. *Morrison, D. A. (1986). A holistic and relational model of health and holiness: Studies in Formative Spirituality Vol 7(2) May 1986, 239-251. *Morrison, J. (2007). Review of Bowel cancer: Foundations for practice: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(7) Jul 2007, 1390. *Morse, D. R. (1985). I've caused my own disease--or have I? : International Journal of Psychosomatics Vol 32(4) 1985, 2, 38. *Mulcahy, G. A. (1999). The role of Aboriginal identity in a holistic approach to healing. Sovenga, South Africa: UNIN Press. *Murphy, L. R. (1989). Overcoming industry's reluctance to use mind)ody techniques: Advances Vol 6(1) Spr 1989, 49-52. *Murphy, L. R. (1989). Overcoming industry's reluctance to use mind-body techniques: Advances Vol 6(1) Spr 1989, 49-52. *Murphy, P. L., & Abraham, F. D. (1995). Feminist psychology: Prototype of the dynamical revolution in psychology. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Myers, J. E. (2005). Wellness in Later Life: Research Implications. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Myers, J. E., & Sweeney, T. J. (2005). Assessing Wellness: Formal and Informal Approaches. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Myers, J. E., & Sweeney, T. J. (2005). The Indivisible Self: An Evidence-Based Model of Wellness. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Myers, J. E., & Sweeney, T. J. (2005). Introduction to Wellness Theory. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Myers, J. E., & Sweeney, T. J. (2005). Moving Toward Wellness: Habit and Behavior Change. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Myers, J. E., & Sweeney, T. J. (2005). Stages of Change and Wellness. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Myers, J. E., & Sweeney, T. J. (2005). The Wheel of Wellness. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Myers, J. E., Sweeney, T. J., & Witmer, J. M. (2000). The Wheel of Wellness counseling for wellness: A holistic model for treatment planning: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 78(3) Sum 2000, 251-266. *Nabigon, H., & Mawhiney, A.-M. (1996). Aboriginal theory: A Cree medicine wheel guide for healing First Nations. New York, NY: Free Press. *Napoli, M. (2002). Holistic health care for native women: An integrated model: American Journal of Public Health Vol 92(10) Oct 2002, 1573-1575. *Narayanasamy, A. (2006). The impact of empirical studies of spirituality and culture on nurse education: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(7) Jul 2006, 840-851. *Nazar, J. (1997). The psychiatric thought of E. Mira y Lopez as the basis of an anthroptherapy: Revista de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona Vol 24(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 63-65. *Nebelkopf, E. (1987). Herbal therapy in the treatment of drug use: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 22(8) Aug 1987, 695-717. *Nebelkopf, E. (1989). Holistic methods in drug abuse treatment. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Newberry, B. H., Jaikins-Madden, J. E., & Gerstenberger, T. J. (1991). A holistic conceptualization of stress and disease. New York, NY: AMS Press. *Newman, L. B. (1997). The healer's path: A qualitative study of holistic healing. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ng, S. M., Yau, J. K. Y., Chan, C. L. W., Chan, C. H. Y., & Ho, D. Y. F. (2005). The Measurement of Body-Mind-Spirit Well-Being: Toward Multidimensionality and Transcultural Applicability: Social Work in Health Care Vol 41(1) 2005, 33-52. *Nichols, R. C. (2002). Collaboration: A methodology for implementing a wholistic, Christ-centered approach to stop the revolving door of drug addiction. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nicolay, L. (2005). Health Promotion and Group Psychotherapie: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 30(3) 2005, 255-274. *Nieuwenhuijsen, E. R. (2006). On health, ability and activity: Comments on some basic notions in the ICF commentary: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(23) Dec 2006, 1477-1479. *Nilofer Farooqi, Y. (2006). Understanding the Brain-Mind-Body Continuum and Spectrum of Trauma: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (1), 2006. *Ninivaggi, F. J. (2001). An elementary textbook of Ayurveda: Medicine with a six thousand year old tradition. Madison, CT: Psychosocial Press. *No authorship, i. (1988). Review of Healing into Life and Death: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (6), Jun, 1988. *No authorship, i. (1990). Review of Culture Acquisition: A Holistic Approach to Human Learning: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (9), Sep, 1990. *No authorship, i. (2003). Abstracts From the 25th Annual Scientific Conference of the American Holistic Medical Association (May 15-18, 2002, Toronto, Canada): Complementary Health Practice Review Vol 8(2) Apr 2003, 153-167. *No authorship, i. (2004). Review of Mental Health Professionals in Medical Settings: A Primer: Adolescence Vol 39(156) Win 2004, 836-837. *Nordenfelt, L. (1994). Mild mania and the theory of health: A response to "Mild mania and well-being." Philosophy, Psychiatry, & Psychology Vol 1(3) Sep 1994, 179-184. *Nordenfelt, L. (2006). On health, ability and activity: Comments on some basic notions in the ICF: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(23) Dec 2006, 1461-1465. *Nordenfelt, L. (2006). "On health, ability and activity: Comments on some basic notions in the ICF": Reply to the Commentaries: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(23) Dec 2006, 1487-1489. *Nosek, M. A. (2005). Wellness in the Context of Disability. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Novak, P. (1987). Holistic concepts of illness in ancient Greece and in contemporary medicine. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *O'Brien, P., & Lee, N. (2007). Moving from needs to self-efficacy: A holistic system for women in transition from prison: Women & Therapy Vol 29(3-4) 2007, 261-284. *Ochoco, L., & Shimamoto, Y. (1987). Group work with the frail ethnic elderly: Geriatric Nursing Vol 8(4) Jul-Aug 1987, 185-187. *O'Connell, D. F. (1994). Possessing the self: Maharishi Ayur-Veda and the process of recovery from addictive diseases: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 11(3-4) 1994, 459-495. *Offhouse, C. D. (1985). Developing a wholistic-integral approach to the institutional management of chronic disability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *O'Hara, M. M. (1984). Person-centered Gestalt: Toward a holistic synthesis. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Okasha, A. (2007). The Individual Versus the Family: An Islamic and Traditional Societies Perspective. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *O'Keefe, E. J., & Castaldo, C. (1985). Multimodal therapy for anorexia nervosa: An holistic approach to treatment: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 3(2) Sum 1985, 19-29. *Oku, T. (2007). Consciousness-information-energy medicine--Health science based on quantum holographic cosmology: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 25(1) Mar 2007, 140-151. *Oku, T., & Ozaki, M. (2006). A Mechanism of Nonlocal Consciousness Medicine Based on Quantum Holographic Cosmology: Journal of International Society of Life Information Science Vol 24(1) Mar 2006, 180-191. *Olness, G. S., Ulatowska, H. K., Carpenter, C. M., Williams-Hubbard, L. J., & Dykes, J. C. (2005). Holistic assessment of narrative quality: A social validation study: Aphasiology Vol 19(3-5) Mar-May 2005, 251-262. *Omar, A., Wahlqvist, M. L., Kouris-Blazos, A., & Vicziany, M. (2005). Wellness management through Web-based programmes: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 11(Suppl1) 2005, 8-11. *Ondeck, D. M. (2002). Religion and spirituality: Home Health Care Management & Practice Vol 14(3) Apr 2002, 231-232. *Orth-Gomer, K. (1994). Individual and environmental resources for health promotion: Interactive effects: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 29-31. *Overbeck, G. (1985). Groddeck's psychosomatic concept: An attempt at a critical appraisal: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 30(1) Jan 1985, 4-10. *Owen, I. R. (1989). Beyond Carl Rogers: The work of David Grove: Holistic Medicine Vol 4 1989, 186-196. *Papaikonomou, M. (1991). Views of medical practitioners and psychologists on the inadequacies of the biomedical model and the role of psychologists in its extension: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 21(2) Jun 1991, 97-102. *Parks, F. (2004). Can We Learn to Live and Still Earn a Decent Living? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 49 (Suppl 5), 2004. *Patel, M. S. (1987). Evaluation of holistic medicine: Social Science & Medicine Vol 24(2) 1987, 169-175. *Patterson, J., Peek, C. J., Heinrich, R. L., Bischoff, R. J., & Scherger, J. (2002). Mental health professionals in medical settings: A primer. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Pattilo, M. M., Chesley, D., Castles, P., & Sutter, R. (2002). Faith community nursing: Parish Nursing/Health Ministry Collaboration Model in central Texas: Family & Community Health Vol 25(3) Oct 2002, 41-51. *Paulay, P. (2005). Holistic body rights. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pearce, M. (2005). Appeal and Application of Logotherapy in Parish Nursing Practice: International Forum for Logotherapy Vol 28(1) Spr 2005, 26-30. *Pearson, G. S. (2007). Review of 10 steps to take charge of your emotional life: Overcoming anxiety, distress, and depression through whole-person healing: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 43(4) Oct 2007, 231-232. *Pelletier, K. R. (1992). Mind)ody health: Research, clinical, and policy applications: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 6(5) May-Jun 1992, 345-358. *Pelletier, K. R. (1992). Mind-body health: Research, clinical, and policy applications: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 6(5) May-Jun 1992, 345-358. *Pelletier, K. R., & Herzing, D. L. (1989). Psychoneuroimmunology: Toward a mind-body model. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Peper, E. (2004). Biofeedback and holistic health observations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pepinsky, H. B. (1979). Healing: The coming revolution in holistic medicine; and Precision nirvana: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (3), Mar, 1979. *Petchkovsky, L., San Roque, C., & Beskow, M. (2003). Jung and the dreaming: Analytical psychology's encounters with aboriginal culture: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 40(2) Jun 2003, 208-238. *Peterson, C. (2006). Art Therapy. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Peterson, L., & Gable, S. (1998). Holistic injury prevention. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Petzold, E. (1993). Perspectives of psychosomatic medicine: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 38(2) Mar 1993, 76-84. *Pfeifer, H.-R., & Cox, J. (2007). The Man and His Message. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Phillips, J. L. (2006). Holistic wellness: A study of lifestyle choices among religious adults. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Phillips, M. (2000). Finding the energy to heal: How EMDR, hypnosis, TFT, imagery, and body-focused therapy can help restore mindbody health. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Pickenhain, L. (1991). Psychophysiology of sports, exercise, and fitness: Developmental aspects. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Pincus, T. (1994). Data confirm the social context of disease: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 32-35. *Pirta, R. S. (2003). Native cognition of sustainable development in the Western Himalaya: Psychological Studies Vol 48(2) 2003, 30-42. *Pless, I. B. (1984). The family as a resource unit in health care: Changing patterns: Social Science & Medicine Vol 19(4) 1984, 385-389. *Plumb, G. (1983). A holistic approach to postpartum depression: Women & Therapy Vol 2(1) Spr 1983, 5-17. *Pollard, F. G. (1999). "Loving openness as a meta-world hypothesis: Expanding our vision of mind and medicine": Comment: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(3) Sum 1999, 158. *Pope, R. L. (1987). Wellness Life-Style: A residence hall housing option: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 28(1) Jan 1987, 82-84. *Porcino, J. (2005). Women over forty: Our present and future selves. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Poulin, P. A., & West, W. (2005). Holistic Healing, Paradigm Shift, and the New Age. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Powell, M. F. (1985). A program of life-skills training through interdisciplinary group processes: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 38(1) Spr 1985, 23-34. *Powers, R. L., & Griffith, J. (2001). Venus envy: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 57(2) Sum 2001, 190-195. *Purdy, M., & Dupey, P. (2005). Holistic Flow Model of Spiritual Wellness: Counseling and Values Vol 49(2) Jan 2005, 95-106. *Radner, D., & Radner, M. (1985). Holistic methodology and pseudoscience. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Ramaswami, S., & Sheikh, A. A. (1989). Buddhist psychology: Implications for healing. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Ramaswami, S., & Sheikh, A. A. (1989). Meditation East and West. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Ransom, S. (2006). The Eden Alternative: Nurturing the Human Spirit in Long-Term Care. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Rappoport, A. (1994). The systems approach in psychology: Psikhologicheskiy Zhurnal Vol 15(3) Jun 1994, 3@16. *Rattray, L. H. (2002). Significance of the chaplain within the mental health care team: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 26(5) May 2002, 190-191. *Rauh, H. (1983). Holism and methods in early education from the viewpoint of developmental psychology: Fruhforderung interdisziplinar Vol 2(4) 1983, 145-156. *Rawlins, R. P., Williams, S. R., & Beck, C. K. (1993). Mental health-psychiatric nursing: A holistic life-cycle approach (3rd ed.). St Louis, MO: Mosby. *Rawnsley, M. M. (1994). Response to "The nurse-patient relationship reconsidered: An expanded research agenda." Scholarly Inquiry for Nursing Practice Vol 8(2) Sum 1994, 185-190. *Raya, A., Mantas, J., Priami, M., Andrea, S., & et al. (1991). Psychosomatic nursing assessment of psychiatric patients: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 56(1-2) 1991, 5-11. *Read, B. (2006). Review of Art is a Spiritual Practice: Engaging the Sacred through the Practice of Art and Writing: Canadian Art Therapy Association Journal Vol 19(2) Fal 2006, 40-42. *Reinhardt, J. D., Cieza, A., Stamm, T., & Stucki, G. (2006). Commentary on Nordenfelt's 'On Health, ability and activity: Comments on some basic notions in the ICF.' Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(23) Dec 2006, 1483-1485. *Remen, N. (1985). Imagery and the search for healing: Saybrook Review Vol 5(1) Sum-Fal 1985, 42-56. *Remen, R. N. (1989). Feeling well: A clinician's casebook: Advances Vol 6(2) Sum 1989, 43-49. *Reynolds, D. K. (1989). On being natural: Two Japanese approaches to healing. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Rheaume, J. (1985). Therapy and cultural action: Sociologie et Societes Vol 17(1) Apr 1985, 109-126. *Rhinehart, J. W. (1985). Chronic metabolic distress: Journal of Holistic Medicine Vol 7(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 38-45. *Rhodes, J. M. (1997). Alternative therapies: Incorporating the ancient practice of yoga postures: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 12(1) Fal 1997, 31-38. *Rice, R. D. (1986). The mind)ody spirit connection: Ancient and modern healing strategies for a traumatic birth and the sick newborn: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 1(1) Fal 1986, 11-19. *Rice, R. D. (1986). The mind-body spirit connection: Ancient and modern healing strategies for a traumatic birth and the sick newborn: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 1(1) Fal 1986, 11-19. *Rioux, D. (1996). Shamanic healing techniques: Toward holistic addiction counseling: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 14(1) 1996, 59-69. *Rioux, D., & Van Meter, W. (1990). The ABCs of Awareness: A multimodal approach to relapse prevention and intervention--the College Hill Medical Center program: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 7(1) 1990, 61-63. *Risdon, C., & Edey, L. (1999). Human doctoring: Bringing authenticity to our care: Academic Medicine Vol 74(8) Aug 1999, 896-899. *Ritzman, T. A. (1990). Thoughts about healing: Medical Hypnoanalysis Journal Vol 5(4) Dec 1990, 146-162. *Robbins, M. (1998). Therapeutic presence in holistic psychotherapy. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Robbins, S. (1998). The healer as therapist. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Roberts, K. T., & Whall, A. (1996). Serenity as a goal for nursing practice: IMAGE: Journal of Nursing Scholarship Vol 28(4) Win 1996, 359-364. *Roberts, R. L., Harper, R., Tuttle-Eagle Bull, D., & Heideman-Provost, L. M. (1998). The Native American Medicine Wheel and Individual Psychology: Common themes: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 54(1) Mar 1998, 135-145. *Roberts, S. A., Kiselica, M. S., & Fredrickson, S. A. (2002). Quality of life of persons with medical illnesses: Counseling's holistic contribution: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 80(4) Fal 2002, 422-432. *Robison, J. I., Wolfe, K., & Edwards, L. (2004). Holistic Nutrition: Nourishing the Body, Mind, and Spirit: Complementary Health Practice Review Vol 9(1) Jan 2004, 11-20. *Rodriguez Betancourt, C. (2001). Pluralistic group practice: A proposal for group psychosocial intervention on a large scale: Psiquiatria Vol 17(1) Jan-Apr 2001, 25-28. *Rosch, P. J., & Kearney, H. M. (1985). Holistic medicine and technology: A modern dialectic: Social Science & Medicine Vol 21(12) 1985, 1405-1409. *Rosenow, D. J. (1992). Multidimensional scaling analysis of self-care actions for reintegrating holistic health after a myocardial infarction: Implications for nursing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rossi, E. L. (1998). Mindbody healing in hypnosis: Immediate-early genes and the deep psychobiology of psychotherapy: Japanese Journal of Hypnosis Vol 43(1) 1998, 1-10. *Rossi, E. L. (2002). The psychosocial genomics of therapeutic hypnosis and psychotherapy: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 4(1) 2002, 26-38. *Rossi, G. (2003). Critique of accrediting reason: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria: La Rivista della Salute Mentale Vol 127(1) Mar 2003, 11-38. *Rotchford, J. K. (2006). Medical Acupuncture. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Rothwell, N. (2006). The different facets of mindfulness: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 24(1) Mar 2006, 79-86. *Roy, D. (2000). Stress management: Some Indian concepts: Abhigyan Vol 18(1) Jan-Mar 2000, 1-7. *Rublee, D. A. (1985). The body-as-object and the body-as-experienced: A rejection of the scientific medical concept of health: Journal of Holistic Medicine Vol 7(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 84-88. *Ruch, G. (2005). Relationship-based practice and reflective practice: holistic approaches to contemporary child care social work: Child & Family Social Work Vol 10(2) May 2005, 111-123. *Ruedi, B. (2007). Retaining the Person in Medical Science. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Ruscio, J. (2003). Holistic Judgment in Clinical Practice: Utility or Futility? : The Scientific Review of Mental Health Practice Vol 2(1) Spr-Sum 2003, 38-48. *Ruzicka, S., Sanchez-Reilly, S., & Gerety, M. (2007). Holistic assessment of chronic pain among elders: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Medicine Vol 24(4) Aug-Sep 2007, 291-299. *Sakellariou, D., & Algado, S. S. (2006). Sexuality and Occupational Therapy: Exploring the Link: British Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 69(8) Aug 2006, 350-356. *Salgueiro, E. (1997). The second error of Rene Descartes: Dialogue and critique: Analise Psicologica Vol 15(2) Apr-Jun 1997, 221-228. *Salkeld, E. J. (2005). Holistic Physicians' Clinical Discourse on Risk: An Ethnographic Study: Medical Anthropology Vol 24(4) Oct-Dec 2005, 325-347. *Salt, W. B., & Neimark, N. F. (2002). Irritable bowel syndrome and the MindBodySpirit connection (rev. ed.). Columbus, OH: Parkview Publishing. *Sands, D. (1994). Introducting Maharishi Ayur-Veda into clinical practice: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 11(3-4) 1994, 335-365. *Santostefano, S. (1995). Embodied meanings, cognition and emotion: Probing how three are one. Rochester, NY: University of Rochester Press. *Sapolsky, R. M. (1994). Contemplating navels as a moral failing: Advances Vol 10(3) Sum 1994, 35-39. *Saraswati, S. N. (2001). Yoga and personality: Journal of Projective Psychology & Mental Health Vol 8(1) Jan 2001, 19-22. *Saver, J., & Denlinger, S. (1985). Which doctor is not a witch doctor? : Advances Vol 2(1) Win 1985, 20-30. *Scarnati, R., Madry, M. A., Wise, A., Moore, H. D., & et al. (1991). Religious beliefs and practices among most-dangerous psychiatric inmates: Forensic Reports Vol 4(1) Jan-Mar 1991, 1-16. *Schafer, W. (1998). Incorporating social factors into the mind-body and wellness fields: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 14(1) Win 1998, 43-51. *Scharbach, H., & Viard, A. (1989). Psychopathological approach to infantile asthma: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 147(2) Mar-Apr 1989, 200-204. *Schaub, B. G., Anselmo, J., & Luck, S. (1991). Clinical imagery: Holistic nursing perspectives. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Scherer, M. J., McAnaney, D., & Sax, C. (2006). Opportunity is possibility; performance is action: Measuring participation: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(23) Dec 2006, 1467-1471. *Schmaling, K. B., & Lane, S. J. (2007). An Introduction to Complementary and Alternative Medicine for Healthcare Providers: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (6), 2007. *Schmidt, K., Rees, C., Greenfield, S., Wearn, A. M., Dennis, I., Patil, N. G., et al. (2005). Multischool, International Survey of Medical Students' Attitudes toward "Holism": Academic Medicine Vol 80(10) Oct 2005, 955-963. *Schmidt, K., Rees, C., Greenfield, S., Wearn, A. M., Dennis, I., Patil, N. G., et al. (2006). Multischool, international survey of medical students' attitudes toward "holism.": Erratum: Academic Medicine Vol 81(12) Dec 2006, 1051. *Schneider, R. H., Alexander, C. N., Salerno, J. W., Robinson, D. K., Jr., Fields, J. Z., & Nidich, S. I. (2002). Disease prevention and health promotion in the aging with a traditional system of natural medicine: Maharishi Vedic Medicine: Journal of Aging and Health Vol 14(1) Feb 2002, 57-78. *Schneider, R. H., Cavanaugh, K. L., Kasture, H. S., Rothenberg, S., & et al. (1990). Health promotion with a traditional system of natural health care: Maharishi Ayur-Veda: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 5(3) 1990, 1-27. *Schreiber, L. (2005). The Importance of Precision in Language: Communication Research and (So-Called) Alternative Medicine: Health Communication Vol 17(2) 2005, 173-190. *Schubert, P. E. (1990). Mutual connectedness: Holistic nursing practice under varying conditions of intimacy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schuster, J. (1997). Franciscan wholistic health center. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Schutz, L. E., & Trainor, K. (2007). Evaluation of cognitive rehabilitation as a treatment paradigm: Brain Injury Vol 21(6) Jun 2007, 545-557. *Schwartz, G. E. R., Russek, L. G., Shapiro, S. R., & Harada, P. (1999). "The ground of being from which all knowledge springs forth" or a "fog machine"? : Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(1) Win 1999, 32-43. *Schwartz, G. E. R., Russek, L. G. S., Shapiro, S. L., & Harada, P. (1999). Loving openness as a meta-world hypothesis: Expanding our vision of mind and medicine: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(1) Win 1999, 5-19. *Schwartz, G. E. R., Russek, L. G. S., Shapiro, S. L., & Havada, P. (1999). "Loving openness as a meta-world hypothesis: Expanding our vision of mind and medicine": Commentary reply: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(3) Sum 1999, 159. *Scofield, M. E., & Frank, J. (1989). Corporate barriers to mind)ody strategies: Advances Vol 6(1) Spr 1989, 41-46. *Scofield, M. E., & Frank, J. (1989). Corporate barriers to mind-body strategies: Advances Vol 6(1) Spr 1989, 41-46. *Scoppa, F., & Nicotra, M. C. (1994). Muscle-tensive cervical headache: Investigation on 25 subjects treated with holistic therapeutical approach: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 39(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 135-142. *Seago, M., & Conn, C. (1996). Mind-body partnering for clinical practice: Journal of Psychosocial Oncology Vol 14(4) 1996, 47-63. *Serlin, I. A. (2005). Somatic Psychology: Its Relevance for Psychology and Psychotherapy: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (21), 2005. *Shafranske, E. P., & Sperry, L. (2005). Addressing the spiritual dimension in psychotherapy: Introduction and overview. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Shainberg, D. (1993). Healing in psychotherapy: The path and process of inner change (2nd ed.). Amsterdam, Netherlands: Gordon and Breach Publishers. *Shannon, S. (2002). Integration and holism. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Shannon, S. (2002). Synthesis. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Sharma, H. M., Dillbeck, M. C., & Dillbeck, S. L. (1994). Implementation of the Transcendental Meditation program and Maharishi Ayur-Veda to prevent alcohol and drug abuse among juveniles at risk: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 11(3-4) 1994, 429-457. *Shefy, E., & Sadler-Smith, E. (2006). Applying holistic principles in management development: Journal of Management Development Vol 25(4) 2006, 368-385. *Sheikh, A. A., & Sheikh, K. S. (1989). Eastern and Western approaches to healing: Ancient wisdom and modern knowledge. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Sheikh, A. A., & Sheikh, K. S. (1989). Healing East and West: Ancient wisdom and modern psychology. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Sheikh, A. A., & Sheikh, K. S. (2002). Good health imaging. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Shepperd, C., & McAllister, M. (2003). CARE: A framework for responding therapeutically to the client who self-harms: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 10(4) Aug 2003, 442-447. *Shulman, L. K. (1984). An investigation of alternative psychological diagnostic systems: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Siegel, B. S., & Siegel, B. H. (1985). Spiritual aspects of the healing arts: Journal of Holistic Medicine Vol 7(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 73-83. *Siles, M., & Beuret, L. J. (2006). Brain heal thyself: A caregiver's new approach to recovery from stroke, aneurysm, and traumatic brain injuries. Charlottesville, VA: Hampton Roads Publishing Company. *Silver, B. (2006). Health, Wellness, and Wisdom? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (17), 2006. *Silverstein, B. (1979). Sick Humor: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (10), Oct, 1979. *Simmons, E. L. (2007). A comparative study of a holistic approach to wellness: Implications on quality of life. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Simper, M. S. (1985). Staying really alive: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sinha, J. B. (1985). Concepts of health and healing in India: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 18(1) 1985, 30-42. *Sivik, T. (1999). Integrative medicine, loving openness, and the need for wisdom: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(1) Win 1999, 29-32. *Sjolie, I. (2001). A homeopath looks at somatic manifestation of noogenic neuroses: International Forum for Logotherapy Vol 24(1) Spr 2001, 10-12. *Slater, L. (2006). Person-centredness: A concept analysis: Contemporary Nurse Vol 23(1) Oct 2006, 135-144. *Slife, B. D., & Hopkins, R. O. (2005). Alternative Assumptions for Neuroscience: Formulating a True Monism. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Slivinske, L. R., & Kosberg, J. I. (1984). Assessing the effect of a personal health management system within retirement communities: A preliminary investigation: The Gerontologist Vol 24(3) Jun 1984, 280-285. *Smith, D. C. (1997). Caregiving: Hospice-proven techniques for healing body and soul. New York, NY: Macmillan Publishing. *Smith, E. W. L. (1985). The body in psychotherapy. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Co. *Smith, S. L., Myers, J. E., & Hensley, L. G. (2002). Putting More Life Into Life Career Courses: The Benefits of a Holistic Wellness Model: Journal of College Counseling Vol 5(1) Spr 2002, 90-95. *Snir, S. (2000). A response from a Kabbalistic perspective to "The spiritual dimensions of Gestalt therapy." Gestalt! Vol 4(3) Fal 2000, No Pagination Specified. *Snow, K., & Carlson, J. (2002). Strategies for counseling family two: The Rokutani family. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *So, K.-T. (1995). Testing and developing holistic intelligence in Chinese culture with Maharishi's Vedic Psychology: Three experimental replications using transcendental meditation. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Solis, O. R. (2004). Some Thoughts on the State of the World from a Transactional Analysis Perspective: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 34(4) Oct 2004, 341-346. *Sollod, R. N. (2005). Spiritual and Healing Approaches in Psychotherapeutic Practice. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Speight, S. L., Myers, L. J., Cox, C. I., & Highlen, P. S. (1991). A redefinition of multicultural counseling: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 70(1) Sep-Oct 1991, 29-36. *Sperry, L. (1984). Impasses in marital therapy: A time to consider nonpsychological factors? : Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 40(2) Jun 1984, 201-208. *Sperry, L. (2003). Psychotherapy and the quest for optimal physical and physiological health: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 59(1) Spr 2003, 94-103. *Sperry, L., & Mansager, E. (2004). Holism in psychotherapy and spiritual direction: A course correction: Counseling and Values Vol 48(2) Jan 2004, 149-160. *Spiekers, R. (1957). Investigations of the problem of structuring-ability in morons: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie 4 1957, 139-166. *Spitznagel, R. J. (1992). The spiritual dimension in holistic adjustment services: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Bulletin Vol 25(3) Fal 1992, 100-101. *Stalker, D., & Glymour, C. (1985). Examining holistic medicine. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Stalker, D., & Glymour, C. (1985). Quantum medicine. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Stanley, W. M. (1985). Wholistic care for persons using a rural outpatient clinic: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stark, F. M., Liberman, R. P., & Corrigan, P. W. (1992). Schizophrenic patients' attitudes to therapists using behavioral and holistic-humanistic techniques: Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 1(1) Win 1992, 80-85. *Stark, F. M., Liberman, R. P., & Corrigan, P. W. (1992). Schizophrenic patients' attitudes to therapists using behavioral and holisticumanistic techniques: Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 1(1) Win 1992, 80-85. *Stark, K. D., Swearer, S., Kurowski, C., Sommer, D., & et al. (1996). Targeting the child and the family: A holistic approach to treating child and adolescent depressive disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Starker, S. (1984). Revenge of the Ostracized: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 29 (4), Apr, 1984. *Stebnicki, M. A., Rubin, S. E., Rollins, C., & Turner, T. (1999). A holistic approach to multicultural rehabilitation counseling: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 30(2) Sum 1999, 3-6. *Steenblock, J. J. (1993). The effects of self-regulatory relaxation training on health locus-of-control in a university wellness program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stefan, E. S., & Brucklacher, M. A. (1984). Putting the pieces back into the whole: An experiential course on holistic health: Teaching of Psychology Vol 11(2) Apr 1984, 117-118. *Steigerwald, F. J. (2001). The relationship of family-of-origin structure and family conflict resolution tactics to holistic wellness in college-age offspring. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stein, M. (1996). Practicing wholeness: Analytical psychology and Jungian thought. New York, NY: Continuum. *Stephenson, C. (2003). A Cree woman reads Jung: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 40(2) Jun 2003, 181-193. *Sternberger, D. (1986). Remembering Viktor von Weizsacker: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 31(2) Mar 1986, 62-68. *Stiles, K. A. (2007). Complex holism: New worldview for nursing as lived in nursing practice. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stoudenmire, J., Batman, D., Pavlov, M., & Temple, A. (1985). Validation of a Holistic Living Inventory: Psychological Reports Vol 57(1) Aug 1985, 303-311. *Stoudenmire, J., Batman, D., Pavlov, M., & Temple, A. (1986). The Holistic Living Inventory: Correlations with MMPI: Psychological Reports Vol 58(2) Apr 1986, 577-578. *Stoudenmire, J., Stevens, M., & Cumbest, S. (1989). Personality factors in holistic living: Improvement among inpatient alcoholics: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 4(4) 1989, 457-462. *Strathern, M. (2004). The Whole Person and its Artifacts: Annual Review of Anthropology Vol 33 Oct 2004, 1-19. *Strauch, I. (2003). Examining the Nature of Holism Within Lifestyle: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 59(4) Win 2003, 452-460. *Street, S. (1994). The school counselor practices wellness: School Counselor Vol 41(3) Jan 1994, 171-179. *Stroeken, K. (2003). Review of Some spirits heal, others only dance: A journey into human selfhood in an African village: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 40(2) Jun 2003, 284-286. *Struthers, R. (2003). The artistry and ability of traditional women healers: Health Care for Women International Vol 24(4) Apr 2003, 340-354. *Sturmberg, J. (2005). How to Teach Holistic Care - Meeting the Challenge of Complexity in Clinical Practice: Education for Health: Change in Learning & Practice Vol 18(2) Jul 2005, 236-345. *Sultanoff, S. M. (1997). Treating the whole person: A holistic approach to psychotherapy: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 25(2) Sum 1997, 126-137. *Surr, J. V. (1999). "Loving openness as a meta-world hypothesis: Expanding our vision of mind and medicine": Comment: Advances in Mind-Body Medicine Vol 15(3) Sum 1999, 158. *Sutton, M. (2007). Emotion: A missing component in the current holistic spectrum: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 28(1) Aut 2007, 1-11. *Swack, J. A. (2002). Healing from the body level up. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Sweeney, T. J., & Myers, J. E. (2005). Counseling for Wellness. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Swencionis, C. (1988). Psychoneuroimmunology and holistic medicine: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (4), Apr, 1988. *Tan, R. S. (2003). Review of The Whole Man Program: Reinvigorating Your Body, Mind, and Spirit after 40: International Journal of Men's Health Vol 2(2) May 2003, 163-164. *Targ, E. F., & Levine, E. G. (2002). The efficacy of a mind-body-spirit group for women with breast cancer: A randomized controlled trial: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 24(4) Jul-Aug 2002, 238-248. *Tarrier, N. (1990). The family management of schizophrenia. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Taylor, S. J., & Knoll, J. A. (1989). Community living and the education of students with severe disabilities. Baltimore, MD, England: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Thome, J. T., & Garrido, G. (2006). Introducing a Holistic and Practical Vision of Human Rights from Different Perspectives: The Psychotherapeutic Perspective: Psychotherapie Forum Vol 14(3,Suppl) 2006, S113-S114. *Thomson, R. F. (2000). Zazen and psychotherapeutic presence: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 54(4) Fal 2000, 531-548. *Thoresen, C. E., & Eagleston, J. R. (1985). Counseling for health: Counseling Psychologist Vol 13(1) Jan 1985, 15-87. *Thrailkill, A., Harding, K., Karlsburg, D., & Blum, R. (2000). Complementary therapies. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Thyssen, J. (1959). Ontological sequence and holistic psychology: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie 6 1959, 343-356. *Tidrick, R. L. (1986). A holistic health network for Colorado: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Timmins, F. (2007). Commentary on Shih S-N, Gau M-L, Kao Lo C-H & Shih F-J (2005) Health needs instruments for hospitalized single-living Taiwanese elders with heart disease: Triangulation research design. Journal of clinical nursing 14, 1210-1222: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 16(2) Feb 2007, 425-427. *Tips, J. (1997). The toxic stress cycle and mental health: The Humanistic Psychologist Vol 25(2) Sum 1997, 150-161. *Tost, H., Wendt, C. S., Schmitt, A., Heinz, A., & Braus, D. F. (2004). Huntington's Disease: Phenomenological Diversity of a Neuropsychiatric Condition That Challenges Traditional Concepts in Neurology and Psychiatry: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(1) Jan 2004, 28-34. *Townes, C. D. (1984). Wellness: The emerging concept and its components: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 40(4) Dec 1984, 372-383. *Trexler, L. E. (2000). Empirical support for neuropsychological rehabilitation. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Trippet, S. E., & Bryson, M. R. (1995). A model of women's health nursing: Health Care for Women International Vol 16(1) Jan-Feb 1995, 31-41. *Tuck, I., Pullen, L., & Wallace, D. (2001). A comparative study of the spiritual perspectives and interventions of mental health and parish nurses: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 22(6) Sep 2001, 593-605. *Turner, E.-J., & Diebschlag, F. (2001). Resourcing the trauma client. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Turton, C. L. R. (1997). Ways of knowing about health: An aboriginal perspective: Advances in Nursing Science Vol 19(3) Mar 1997, 28-36. *Twemlow, S. W., & Gabbard, G. O. (1985). The illusion that heals: A tentative explication of the placebo response: Journal of Holistic Medicine Vol 7(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 89-96. *Tyrrell, B. J. (1993). Christotherapy: An approach to facilitating psychospiritual healing and growth. Mahwah, NJ: Paulist Press. *Udchic, H. V. (1984). Adlerian holism and holistic health: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 40(4) Dec 1984, 364-371. *van Hooft, S. (1999). Kuhse on caring: Nursing Inquiry Vol 6(2) Jun 1999, 112-122. *VanDerHeide, N. P., & Alexander, R. A. (1997). Treating shame in adolescence: Integrating intersubjectivity, object relations, and mind-body healing. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Vanderpool, H. Y. (1984). The holistic hodgepodge: A critical analysis of holistic medicine and health in America today: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 19(6) Dec 1984, 773-781. *Vardy, G. F. (2004). Growing in love, hope and community: A pilot project to introduce the United States Navy CREDO personal growth retreat program to the Canadian forces. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Vaughan, F. (1985). Transpersonal vision: ReVISION Vol 8(1) Sum-Fal 1985, 11-15. *Vecchione, T. P. (2000). An examination of the relationship between career development and holistic wellness among college students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ventegodt, S. (2003). The life mission theory: A theory for a consciousness-based medicine: International Journal of Adolescent Medicine and Health Vol 15(1) Jan-Mar 2003, 89-91. *Ventegodt, S., & Merrick, J. (2006). Concept of Self in Holistic Medicine: Coming from Love, Freeing the Soul, the Ego and the Physical Self. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Verbeke, M. (2006). "On health, ability and activity: Comments on some basic notions in the ICF": Comments on Nordenfelt: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(23) Dec 2006, 1481-1482. *Villalba, J. A., & Borders, L. D. (2005). Wellness Applications in Schools. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Vincent, C., & Furnham, A. (1996). Why do patients turn to complementary medicine? An empirical study: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(1) Feb 1996, 37-48. *Vissing, Y. M. (1987). Self-care as primary health care: Use by holistic health advocates: Marriage & Family Review Vol 11(3-4) 1987, 11-21. *Vlieger, A. M. (2007). Discussing complementary and alternative medicine use for children: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 68(1) Sep 2007, 1-2. *Wadum, K. C. (1986). Counseling the whole person: Issues and dimensions for therapists in non-pastoral settings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wallace, A. (1989). Systems science, healing, and wellness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wallace, C. J., & Liberman, R. P. (1985). Social skills training for patients with schizophrenia: A controlled clinical trial: Psychiatry Research Vol 15(3) Jul 1985, 239-247. *Walter, T. (1997). The ideology and organization of spiritual care: Three approaches: Palliative Medicine Vol 11(1) Jan 1997, 21-30. *Walters, C., & Havens, R. A. (1993). Hypnotherapy for health, harmony, and peak performance: Expanding the goals of psychotherapy. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Wamsley, L. M. (1996). Stress, stress related depression, and burnout: Their effects on nurses and holistic patient care. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wapner, S. (2000). Person-in-environment transitions: Development analysis: Journal of Adult Development Vol 7(1) Jan 2000, 7-22. *Wapner, S., Fujimoto, J., Imamichi, T., Inoue, Y., & et al. (1997). Sojourn in a new culture: Japanese students in American universities and American students in Japanese universities. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Waterston, T., Helms, P. J., & Platt, M. W. (2006). Paediatrics: A core text on child health (2nd ed.). Abingdon, United Kingdom: Radcliffe Publishing. *Watt, P. J., Hughes, R. B., Rettew, L. B., & Adams, R. (2003). A holistic programmatic approach to natural hormone replacement: Family & Community Health Vol 26(1) Jan-Mar 2003, 53-63. *Watters, C. (2001). Emerging paradigms in the mental health care of refugees: Social Science & Medicine Vol 52(11) Jun 2001, 1709-1718. *Webb-Mitchell, B. (1995). The importance of stories in the act of caring: Pastoral Psychology Vol 43(3) Jan 1995, 215-225. *Webster, S. M. (2004). Toward a lexicon for holistic health: An empirical analysis of theories of health, wellness, and spirituality. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Weigle, E. (1993). Integrated breathing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weil, A. (1988). Health and healing. Boston, MA: Houghton, Mifflin and Company. *Weinberg, I. R. (1994). Psychoneuro-immunology: A new concept in holistic health care: Medicine & Law Vol 13(1-2) 1994, 205-211. *Weiner, H. (1984). An integrative model of health, illness, and disease: Health & Social Work Vol 9(4) Fal 1984, 253-260. *Weiner, H., Wallen, M., Wilson, R., & Deal, D. (1991). The treatment of cocaine addiction: A case study: Alcoholism Treatment Quarterly Vol 8(4) 1991, 95-105. *Westbury, E., & Tutty, L. M. (1999). The efficacy of group treatment for survivors of childhood abuse: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 23(1) Jan 1999, 31-44. *Whines, J. (1999). A holistic approach to working in general practice. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Whitnable, K. K. (1986). The responsibilities of personhood in the medical setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Whorton, J. C. (1985). The first holistic revolution: Alternative medicine in the nineteenth century. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Wicker, G., Jr. (2005). Children's worship: A model for holistic development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wiedemann, F. F. (1984). Immanence, transcendence, and the mediating process: A psychological study of the paradoxical requirements of wholeness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wikler, D. (1985). Holistic medicine: Concepts of personal responsibility for health. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Williams, A. (1998). Therapeutic landscapes in holistic medicine: Social Science & Medicine Vol 46(9) May 1998, 1193-1203. *Williams, C. (2007). Unpopular patients in the intensive care unit: Is holistic care achievable: Nursing in Critical Care Vol 12(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 59-60. *Williams, J. (1988). Enabling the Alzheimer's "person." Activities, Adaptation & Aging Vol 13(1-2) 1988-1989, 25-28. *Williams, S. J., & Bendelow, G. (1996). Emotions, health and illness: The 'missing link' in medical sociology? Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Williams, S. M. (1985). Holistic nursing. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Williamson, G. M. (1995). Review of Cancer as a Turning Point: A Handbook for People With Cancer, Their Families, and Health Professionals: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (11), Nov, 1995. *Wilson, H. S., & Kneisl, C. R. (1983). Psychiatric nursing (2nd ed.). Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley/Addison Wesley Longman. *Wilson, J., & Setturlund, D. (1986). Towards holistic social work practice in general medical settings: Social Work in Health Care Vol 12(2) Win 1986, 1-13. *Wilson, J. A. (1986). From medical model to holism: Personal and professional changes of 20 American physicians: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, J. P., Friedman, M. J., & Lindy, J. D. (2001). A holisitic, organismic approach to healing trauma. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Wilson, T., Holt, T., & Greenhalgh, T. (2001). Complexity science: Complexity and clinical care: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 323(7314) Sep 2001, 685-688. *Wilson, T., Holt, T., & Greenhalgh, T. (2001). "Complexity science: Complexity and clinical care": Erratum: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 323(7319) Oct 2001, 993. *Winnick, T. A. (2006). Medical doctors and complementary and alternative medicine: The context of holistic practice: Health: An Interdisciplinary Journal for the Social Study of Health, Illness and Medicine Vol 10(2) Apr 2006, 149-173. *Witmer, J. M., & Sweeney, T. J. (1992). A holistic model for wellness and prevention over the life span: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 71(2) Nov-Dec 1992, 140-148. *Wolf, K. H., & Cunningham, J. D. (1998). Encyclopedia to Find Holistic Context for Psychology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (9), Sep, 1998. *Wolf, P. R., & DeBlassie, R. R. (1982). A comparison of holistic and behavioral group approaches in facilitating weight loss, personality change, and self-concept change in adult women: Journal of Obesity & Weight Regulation Vol 2(3-4) Fal-Win 1982-1983, 195-202. *Wolffers, l., & van Beelen, N. (2003). Public health and the human rights of sex workers: Lancet Vol 361(9373) Jun 2003, 1981. *Wolford, R. (2000). The spiritual dimensions of Gestalt therapy: Gestalt! Vol 4(3) Fal 2000, No Pagination Specified. *Wood, C. (1986). The body electric in Britain: Advances Vol 3(2) Spr 1986, 56-61. *Wood, C. (1986). News about studying mind-body-health: Major setback for alternative medicine in Britain: Advances Vol 3(3) Sum 1986, 38-39. *Worrall, R. S. (1985). Iridology: Diagnosis or delusion? Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Wright, L. (1979). Review of Wholistic health: A whole-person approach to primary health care: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (10), Oct, 1979. *Wuellner, W., & Leslie, R. (2007). Healing. Grand Rapids, MI: William B Eerdmans Publishing Co. *Wyker, J. (2002). Spiritual psychotherapy. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Wyss, D. (1986). From the Gestalt circle to the individual: The anthropology of Viktor von Weizsacker: Praxis der Psychotherapie und Psychosomatik Vol 31(2) Mar 1986, 69-77. *Yeboah, B. K. (1994). The Mframah shrine and the practice of contemporary social work: Journal of Black Studies Vol 24(3) Mar 1994, 290-307. *Young, A. M. (1984). Are the foundations of science inadequate? : ReVISION Vol 7(1) Spr 1984, 94-105. *Young, J. S. (2005). A Wellness Perspective on the Management of Stress. Alexandria, VA: American Counseling Association. *Young, L. D. (1985). Holistic medicine's use of biofeedback. Amherst, NY: Prometheus Books. *Yuen, E. J., & Baime, M. J. (2006). Meditation and Healthy Aging. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Zaccaria, M. A., Page, W. L., & Clayton, R. B. (1956). A holistic approach to interest measurement: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 3(1) Spr 1956, 21-26. *Zaff, J. F., Smith, D. C., Rogers, M. F., Leavitt, C. H., Halle, T. G., & Bornstein, M. H. (2003). Holistic well-being and the developing child. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Zegans, L. S. (1987). The embodied self: Personal integration in health and illness: Advances Vol 4(2) Sum 1987, 29-45. *Zegans, L. S. (1989). The body and personal integration in health and illness. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. *Zengerle-Levy, K. (2004). Practices That Facilitate Critically Burned Children's Holistic Healing: Qualitative Health Research Vol 14(9) Nov 2004, 1255-1275. *Zengerle-Levy, K. (2006). The Inextricable Link in Caring for Families of Critically Burned Children: Qualitative Health Research Vol 16(1) Jan 2006, 5-26. *Zimpfer, D. G. (1992). Psychosocial treatment of life-threatening disease: A wellness model: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 71(2) Nov-Dec 1992, 203-209. *Zittel, K. M., Lawrence, S., & Wodarski, J. S. (2002). Biopsychosocial model of health and healing: Implications for health social work practice: Journal of Human Behavior in the Social Environment Vol 5(1) 2002, 19-33. *Zucker, A. (1998). Was Donne Only Half Right? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (1), Jan, 1998. External links *Holistic Community - (Information and resources within the field of Holistic Therapy) *Holistic Wellness (Free holistic directory of practitioners and schools) *American Holistic Health Association (organization website) *Australasian College of Health Sciences (College specializes in online holistic health education.) *About Holistic Healing (About.com site focuses on holistic approach to living life.) Category:Alternative medicine Category:Biopsychosocial approach Category:Health